The Real Superior Spiderman
by Alex no Kitsune
Summary: he recordado estas palabras las cuales trazaron mi camino como The Amazing Spiderman, Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad, gracias a esas palabras de mi Tío Ben me volví en el hombre que soy ahora, no se qué será lo que la vida me prepare a partir de ahora, pero sé que saldré adelante cumplire la ultima voluntad de Otto. Apartir de ahora sere...The Superior Spiderman
1. Chapter 1

**The Real Superior Spiderman.**

 **Yo: hola muy Buenos días a todos, hoy vengo a presentarles esta nueva idea mía, este fic es tanto para los fans de The Amazing Spiderman, así como los de Superior Spiderman, que en mi opinión no sé porque les gusta ese comic, pero como dije aquí les traigo este fic que espero les guste a ambos lados, aunque como dije, soy más fan de Amazing que de Superior.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-[mmmm]** –espíritu hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.1 Última Voluntad.

No todos los días alguien tiene que pasar por las siguientes cosas:

Pelear contra Súper Villanos.

Tener que lidiar con los medios de comunicación.

Equilibrar tanto la vida diaria con la lucha contra el crimen.

Perder al amor de tu vida cuando la salvaste.

Enfrentar casi todo tipo de cosas, dioses, monstruos, alienígenas, seres cósmicos súper poderosos.

Que tu mente haya sido intercambiada por uno de tus más grandes enemigos.

Todas y estas cosas son cosa diaria en la vida de Peter Parker A.K.A The Amazing Spiderman e incluso una de estas cosas sucedía en este día…el cual también podría ser su ultimo día.

Verán justo ahora nuestro querido gran héroe se encuentra al borde de la muerte, si ya se lo que algunos dirán, ahora que paso, pues digamos que esta vez no fue por un ente dimensional caza Arañas (Morlum), un gran mastodonte verde con aspecto de duende (Green Goblin 1610), ni tampoco por un raro virus del espacio exterior (Marvel Zombies).

En esta ocasión nuestro héroe se encontraba muriendo de causa natural, su cuerpo se deterioraba lentamente al igual que sus órganos, no le quedaría mucho tiempo, es una lástima que tenga que morir en otro cuerpo.

Así es, escucharon (o más bien leyeron) bien.

Otro cuerpo, la cosa es que Spiderman en este momento estaba muriendo pero en un cuerpo que no era suyo, mientras que la otra persona en su cuerpo estaría intentando hacer añicos su vida.

No sé si tendrán muchas preguntas y quieren saber que está pasando aquí no es así, bueno les diré.

Otto Octavius, o más bien conocido como el malvado Doctor Octopus se encontraba muriendo, ya que a lo largo de su vida, ha tenido muchas peleas contra varios personajes, pero en todas sus batallas era en contra de su mayor enemigo Spiderman.

Al tener esta vida de villanía y peleas había desgastado su cuerpo de manera lenta hasta el día de hoy, y cuando se enteró que ya le quedaba muy poco tiempo de vida, queriendo ser recordado como un "héroe" ofreció al mundo una oportunidad para detener el calentamiento global, utilizando un dispositivo especial conectado con diferentes satélites en órbita. Aunque en realidad lo destruiría en lugar de salvar.

Si lo sé, valla modo de ser recordado no es así.

Bueno les resumiré todo, Spiderman llega, pelean, Doc Ock pierde, el artefacto es destruido etc., etc.

Pero no termino todo allí, durante la pelea Ock uso un Octo-bot dorado con el cual había logrado lo imposible hasta ahora.

Cambiar mentes.

El Doctor Octopus había logrado intercambiar su mente con la de Spiderman, así burlando a la muerte y también de una vez por todas acabar con la vida de su más grande enemigo. Claro que Spiderman en su cuerpo o no, no se daría por vencido así de fácil, así que con ayuda de los brazos mecánicos de Otto, y reuniendo a un grupo improvisado de 6 Siniestros fue en busca de Otto para recuperar su cuerpo y vida antes de que esta termine.

Logro llegar al lugar en donde se encontraba Octavius y lo enfrento.

La pelea fue muy dura, los improvisados 6 Siniestros fueron derrotados, solo quedaban estos dos en un último enfrentamiento; y justo ahora.

-aunque tu estés Ganando Ock….tengo un último As bajo la manga –decía Peter en el cuerpo moribundo del Doctor Octopus mientras tenia a este en su cuerpo bien sujeto con los brazos mecánicos y sobre la espalda de Spiderman/Otto subía un Octo-bot dorado el cual se preparaba para atacar a la nuca.

-nunca volverás a ser Spiderman otra vez…porque aun incluso si vuelvo a meterme allí…..a este cuerpo solo le quedan muy pocos segundos de vida y sabía muy bien que hacia cuando dimos el salto…terminar con mi vida…ósea la tuya…..y esa es una línea que yo mismo me había jurado….JAMAS CRUZAR –grito esto último al momento en que el Octo-bot atacara a la nuca incrustándose a esta y en eso los ojos tanto de Otto como Peter se abrieron al momento en que las mentes comenzaran a intercambiarse una vez más.

Pero en el transcurso de ese proceso Peter había visto la vida de Otto atravesó de sus recuerdos, los abusos de su padre en su niñez, la muerte de su madre y perdida social para así dedicarse a su trabajo, y por último el accidente que lo volvió el Doctor Octopus.

Así que decidido decidió hacer una sola cosa, no puede dejar que el Doctor Octopus se quede con su cuerpo y tampoco puede salvarlo, pero, puede salvar a Otto Octavius.

Así que eso una rápida jugada la cual fue muy rápida, hiso que una parte de la mente de Otto Octavius, una la cual no tenía maldad, una que usaba la ciencia para el bien, la parte buena por así decirse, la hiso quedarse en su mente.

Una vez que ambos cerraron los ojos y los volvieron a abrir, Peter se encontró siendo atrapado por los brazos de Octavius y con el Octo-bot en su espalda, así que rápido se quitó los brazos de encima y también al Octo-bot y se apartó de este para que Otto no hiciera el cambio nuevamente.

-(se siente bien estar de regreso) –pensó mientras sentía su propio cuerpo una vez más y estaba sumamente feliz de no tener que morir y dejar la ciudad sin su héroe.

-no es….justo –decía Otto en su cuerpo intentándose levantar pero le era imposible pues ya no le quedaban fuerzas para nada –yo poseo…..un intelecto superior….estaba destinado a ser el Superior Spiderman –decía Otto aun en el suelo mientras trataba de mover sus brazos mecánicos los cuales eran imposibles de moverse por la falta de fuerza vital –yo soy Otto Octavius, de haber sido por mi….Marla Jameson, Ben Parker, George y Gwen Stacy….ellos seguirían vivos, y quienes los mataron…..pagarían lo que hicieron –y mientras los nombraba Peter podía recordar cómo fue que los mencionados habían muerto.

Marla Jameson siendo asesinada por Smythe.

El Tío Ben a manos del Ladrón que él había dejado escapar de modo estúpido.

George Stacy, el antiguo capitán de la Policía de Nueva York, irónicamente que Ock mencionara salvarlo pues fue por el que murió.

Gwen Stacy, su primer amor, morir a manos del Green Goblin al ser lanzada al vacío del puente y cuando su cuello se rompió cuando ella atrapo con una de sus telarañas adherida al tobillo.

-podrá ser cierto –decía Spiderman comenzando a acercarse a su antiguo enemigo al momento de quitarse la máscara pero en un Angulo y distancia en que ninguno de los espectadores presentes vieran quien era y revelo sus cabello castaño despeinado y ojos azules –pero aun así habrías manchado las manos de un héroe, y además me hice una promesa en la tumba del Tío Ben y Marla Jameson: Nadie muere si yo estoy para evitarlo –

-es cierto que he cometido errores al inicio –decía mientras recordaba cuando al principio uso sus poderes para ganar dinero en la lucha libre y después dejo escapar a un ladrón al pensar que no era su problema.

-pero he aprendido de ellos aun si el precio es muy alto –y ahora recordó cuando se enteró de la muerte de su tío y cuando encontró al ladrón para descubrir que era el mismo que él había dejado escapar.

-hubieron personas a las cuales les falle –decía ahora recordando a las mismas personas que había muerto.

-y muchos no confiaron en mí y me vieron como una amenaza –y recordaba cómo era tacado por los policías, los civiles y hasta por algunos súper héroes cuando se le creía un asesino.

-tuve momentos sumamente oscuros –y recordó la llegada de Venom y luego fue la llegada de los demás Simbiontes, después recordó el mayor error de su vida al haber revelado su identidad secreta en los sucesos de Civil War y como su tía May casi muere por ello de no ser porque hiso el trato con Mephisto.

-pero aun así seguía adelante….hice lo correcto aunque nadie me lo reconoció, salve muchas vidas a lo largo de mi carrera, aprendí que sin importar lo que pase tengo que hacer lo correcto –decía mientras recordaba como había hecho su deber de héroe sin importar las cosas salvando a todo aquel que lo necesitara y también como estos se lo agradecieron después y lo empezaron a ver como un héroe.

-hice aliados que me vieron por lo que era y no lo que dijeron de mi –y en su mente llegaron sus compañeros héroes, los Avengers, los Fantastic Four, los X-Men, y varios otros más.

-en el tiempo que estuve en tu cuerpo pude ver tu vida, pude ver que las situaciones te volvieron lo que eres ahora, eras una buena persona Otto, tu madre, tu anterior prometida, mi tía pudieron ver eso en ti, y ahora yo lo vi –

Y tras decir esas palabras Otto comenzó a ver su vida frente a sus ojos y recordó las cosas que le dijo Peter eran ciertas, y se lamentaba de haberlo visto solo en estos últimos momentos de su vida.

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST -Goodbye)**

Después de unos segundos de haberlo pensado solo hiso esto –tienes razón…..Parker, y ahora mismo lo puedo ver, es una lástima que solo lo hice hasta ahora –decía con una sonrisa apenas visible –al menos poder descansar en paz –

Pero Peter solo negó con la cabeza con una ligera sonrisa –creo que no me escuchaste bien Otto, Nadie muere si yo estoy para evitarlo –dijo el héroe dejando extrañado al súper villano.

-pero….ya estoy muriendo…ya no me queda nada de vida – –podrá ser cierto que la mayor parte de ti esta por irse, pero –en eso Peter señalo su cabeza dejando a Otto más extrañado sin que este pudiera entender para que Luego Peter señalara al Octo-bot y sus ojos se abrieran de sorpresa y después cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa –ya entiendo –

Peter se volvió a colocar su máscara para ver de nuevo a Otto como Spiderman –Otto tu y yo no somos tan diferentes…ambos fuimos intimidados, perdimos a gente valiosa para nosotros, tenemos un gran intelecto y ambos fuimos bendecidos con estas habilidades, la única diferencia es que yo las use para ayudar a los demás, tú lo intentaste pero no fue así lo usaste para tu propio beneficio, pero aun así eras una buena persona Otto, solo que la vida te volvió malo –

Otto solo podía seguir sonriendo al momento en que el comenzara a toser sangre, ya se le acaba el tiempo de vida –Parker por favor….vive tu vida al máximo, no vivas con remordimiento alguno….demuestra al mundo también quien es Peter Parker no solo Spiderman, es un gran inventor para ayudar a los demás –le estaba dando su última voluntad el antiguo Villano mientras que Peter lo escuchaba atentamente y asentía a todo lo que decía.

-por ultimo…conviértete el mejor héroe…usa tu gran intelecto para ayudarte en esta travesía…..se lo que yo no pude….se Superior, se….. **The Superior Spiderman** – y con eso dio su último aliento y cayó al suelo para que la vida se fuera de su cuerpo.

Durante unos minutos Peter se quedó mirando el cuerpo sin vida de su fallecido enemigo para después pensar estas palabras –(adiós Otto Octavius, quiero que sepas que seguiré con mi camino y cumpliré tu última voluntad, quizás dejaste este mundo pero no como el Doctor Octopus, lo hiciste como el antiguo gran Inventor Otto Octavius) –

En eso miro hacia el sol del atardecer – (lo juro, seré el mejor Spiderman…no sé si seré Sorprendente o Superior como tu habías querido que yo fuera, pero Daré mi mejor esfuerzo con mi genio sin igual y con tu ambición de mejorar seré un mejor Spiderman de lo que fui antes) –

 **(Fin Ost)**

-PARKER –se escuchó ese grito de una voz profunda y rasposa para que Spiderman mirara hacia atrás de él y mirar a Wolverine, Captain Marvel y a Spider Woman ir hacia él.

-¿Peter te encuentras bien? –pregunto Spider Woman mientras ella llegaba para abrazarlo dejándolo un poco extrañado y sorprendido para luego los otros héroes miraran el cuerpo sin vida de Otto.

-está muerto –dijo Spiderman mientras que los demás solo seguían viendo el cuerpo de Otto y el solo giro su cabeza para ver el horizonte aun con Spider Woman abrazándolo del cuello –el doctor Otto Gunther Octavius está muerto –

Tiempo después, en la noche pero en un lugar alejado en Houston Texas, en un cuarto de un edificio se encontraba un tipo que era muy semejante a Peter Parker las diferencia entre él y Peter era que parecía ser solo un par de años mayor que él, su cabello era un poco más corto y su expresión era una muy seria, este vestía unos pantalones marrones, zapatos negros, una sudadera roja y sobre esta una gabardina marrón.

Este era Kaine Parker, primer Clon de Peter Parker, y actualmente el 2do Scarlet Spider se encontraba en este momento comiendo algo mientras veía la televisión un programa de policías llamado NCIS y justo en eso su programa fue interrumpido para dar una noticia.

-interrumpimos la programación para darles esta noticia de última hora –decía una reportera mientras que Kaine solo aparto su palto de sí mismo –espero que valga la pena pues ya estaban por atrapar el culpable –gruño un poco.

-hace unas horas en Colombus Circle fue el último enfrentamiento de Spiderman contra el ahora Fallecido Otto Octavius mejor conocido como el Doctor Octopus –esto sorprendió a Kaine que pronto dejo el enojo para poner atención a la noticio con una expresión seria.

-anteriormente el Doctor Octopus había logrado escapar de la prisión la Balsa y formo un grupo improvisado de los 6 Siniestros en un último intento de vengarse de Spiderman que resulto con la muerte del Doctor. El cerebro detrás de muchos crimines y fundador original de los 6 Siniestros ha según informado los que lo tenían cautivo, muriendo lentamente durante años y se piensa que fue por la incrustación de los brazos mecánicos a su cuerpo y es por eso que Spiderman no tiene motivo alguno de la muerte de Octopus –

-bueno…..debiste quedarte muerto cuando te mate Octavius –murmuro en voz apenas audible con el ceño fruncido.

Pero justo en so entro a la habitación una chica de cabello negro atado en una coleta baja, vestía unas sandalias blancas, unos shorts de color café y una sudadera verde, esta chica es María Aracely Penalba o Aracely, la acompañante de Kaine.

Ella entro a la habitación y vio la mirada de Kaine –estas irritado –dijo llamando la atención del castaño –deja de hacer eso, es espeluznante –dijo Kaine a la chica con la que vivía la cual solo dio una sonrisa.

-pareces enojado, pero también preocupado, como si alguien familiar para ti hubiera sido lastimado –y en eso ella vio la noticia de última hora en la televisión -¿eres pariente de Spiderman? –pregunto ya que podía ver las semejanzas entre los poderes de ellos aunque ellos también tenían sus diferencias.

Kaine solo se rasco la nuca un poco sin saber que responder, pues no solo uno puede decir "soy el primer Clon de Spiderman" –algo así, mira Aracely entre menos sepas de mi pasado mejor, créeme….pero tienes un punto, Peter es casi el último familiar que tengo somos prácticamente hermanos. Y creo que le debo una llamada o una carta – dijo esto último en un susurro no queriendo que Aracely lo escuchara pero parece que esta lo escucho pues dio una sonrisa.

De regreso a Nueva York, justo ahora en Horizon Labs, Peter se encontraba sentado en su silla frente a su escritorio mientras pensaba en todo lo que había pasado en estos días.

Su mente fue intercambiada con la de Otto y quedo atrapado en su cuerpo moribundo.

Por poco muere en un cuerpo que ni siquiera era el suyo.

Luego fue la muerte de Otto dejándole sus últimas palabras y voluntad.

En momentos como este se preguntaba que paso para que todo esto le comenzara a pasar, todo era más sencillo cuando intentaba balancear su vida cotidiana con la de héroe.

-Peter tienes visita –dijo la secretaria de Peter fuera de su oficina –es una tal Jessica Drew –

-sí, dile que pase –dijo el castaño distraído sin siquiera haber escuchado lo que dijo la secretaria.

En eso a su oficina entro una mujer de cabello negro largo que llegaba hasta media espalda, tenía ojos verdes, estaba vestida con unas botas azules, pantalones Jeans negros ajustados y también con un suéter de color rojo con líneas negras, esta era Jessica Drew, mejor conocida como Spider Woman.

Ella estaba muy preocupada por Peter, desde la muerte de Ock hace unas horas él estaba muy serio, no entendía porque estaba así y ella estaba muy preocupada por él.

-hola Peter –le saludo, pero noto que este aún seguía sumando en sus pensamientos y no le puso atención –el capitán Watanabe dijo que los 6 siniestros están tras las rejas una vez más –otra vez no recibió respuesta alguna –he escuchado que tal parece Carol quisiera volver a tener su relación de nuevo –dio esa mentira después de morderse un labio al decirlo, pero igualmente no recibió respuesta alguna de Peter –Godzilla acaba de aparecer en Nueva York y se acaba de comer el edificio Baxter-

-está bien Jess, para la próxima estaré allí –dijo Peter aun sumido en sus pensamientos y esto por fin desespero a Jessica.

-Peter mírame –dijo esperando que este la viera pero aun siguió en sus pensamientos –Peter si no me prestas atención llamare a tu tía y juntas te daremos un golpe –y con eso Peter dio un suspiro para mirar a Jessica -¿Qué pasa Jess? –.

-estamos muy preocupados por ti, has estado de este modo desde la muerte de Otto, y eso que solo fue hace unas horas, ¿qué fue lo que paso? ¿Por qué estas así? –pregunto Jessica queriendo saber ya las razones de Peter para estar de este modo.

-es porque pude haber sido yo quien hubiera muerto –dijo Peter –viste el Octo-bot dorado de allí, ¿sabes para que funcione? Cambio de mentes, y sabes qué. Funciono –y eso sorprendió a Jessica quien se pregunta si paso lo que ella creía que paso –así es, Otto logro cambiar de cuerpos conmigo, estaba muriendo por el ego de Otto, estaba por morir en un cuerpo que ni siquiera era el mío, lastime a una buena amiga mía para poder salvarme, de no ser porque use los brazos de Otto y retenerlo el tiempo suficiente para hacer el cambio seguramente yo estaría muerto y Otto estaría vivo con mi vida y nadie lo sabría –dijo al elevar la voz haciendo a Jessica retroceder un poco asustada y Peter al notarlo solo dio un suspiro –lo siento Jess, es que, he pasado por mucho en este tiempo –

-entiendo Peter –dijo con una sonrisa reconfortante –las cosas no solían ser así de difíciles antes eh? –y con eso Peter también sonrió mientras se pasaba una de sus manos por sus cabellos.

-sí, así es, cielos aun puedo recordar los tiempos en donde mi única preocupación era equilibrar la escuela con mi vida contra el crimen –decía mientras se pasaba su mano por sus cabellos despeinándose un poco más –que paso con los días en los cuales tenía que lidiar con robos a bancos, mira ahora, tengo que lidiar con seres alienígenas que intentan tomar posesión de mi cuerpo, clones Malignos, seres cósmicos, y súper villanos que intentan cambiar de cuerpo conmigo –

-sabes, no creo que Otto haya querido mantener su ego vivo-dijo Jessica llamando la atención de Peter y la miro con una cara de "de que hablas" –creo que el mas bien tenia celos, tu llegaste a tener todo lo que el no, te volviste un héroe conocido, miembro de los Avengers, has trabajando en conjunto con varios equipos de héroes, incluso recibiste un alago del CapitánAmérica, conociendo su mentalidad él no hubiera soportado que alguien "inferior" mereciera todo eso –y tras decir esas palabras Peter le sonrió a Jessica –si eso es algo que describiría a Doc. Pero aun así, por querría el mi vida, yo he tenido varios fracasos en todo mi camino, lo que paso en "Civil War" es un claro ejemplo –

Jessica se le acerco a Peter y le puso una mano en un hombro –Peter, sabes cómo has llegado tan lejos en estos años…es porque tú te adaptas, no importa quién o cual sea la circunstancia, Dr. Doom, Morlum, la Reyna Araña, Doctor Octopus incluso viaje entre dimensiones, tu logras sobrepasar lo que sea y quien sea, y eso te hace ser Sorprendente –

-bueno ya lo sé no soy The Amazing Spiderman por nada cierto –dijo Peter mientras soltaba una ligera risa y después miro a Jessica –gracias Jess, lo necesitaba –decía al momento de levantarse y mirar a Jessica de frente y justo en eso recordó una de las últimas palabras de Otto.

"Vive tu vida al Máximo, no vivas con remordimientos"

Y creyó que era buen momento de hacer caso de esto, con una de sus manos tomo el mentón de Jessica haciendo que sus miradas chocaran.

Los ojos azules de Peter miraran los ojos verdes de Jessica los cuales parecían brillar con una pequeña intensidad –Peter –susurro la peli negra con una voz un poco anhelante para después ambos comenzar a acercarse lentamente mientras cerraban los ojos y finalmente.

CHU.

Se besaron.

Si bien la vida amorosa de Peter nunca había sido de las mejores:

Gwen su primer amor muriendo a manos del Green Goblin.

Liz Brant su trabajo como Spiderman se encargó de terminar su relación.

Felicia Hardy también conocida como Black Cat, solo le interesaba el héroe más no el hombre detrás de la máscara y el traje.

Mary Jane aunque se casó con ella, tuvo que hacer un trato con Mephisto borrando su matrimonio con ella para salvar la vida de su tía.

Carlie Cooper termino su relación con ella tras descubrir su identidad secreta.

Y la lista sigue.

Mas sin embargo, el con el pasar del tiempo se había enamorado de Jessica Drew, no sabíacómo y no creía que fuera por las feromonas de Jessica, tal vez era por actitud segura de sí misma, o porque había hecho equipo con ella varias veces en el pasado.

Mientras que Jessica se sentía en el cielo después de recibir ese beso de Peter, por fin tenía un beso del hombre que ella amaba, cuando ella conoció a Spiderman por primera vez ella solo veía a un bufón que no sabía lo que estaba en juego y que solo le importaba jugar y parlotear. Pero luego vio lo que en verdad era, tanto fuera como con la máscara, un hombre que paso por muchas cosas malas en su vida, alguien que hacia lo correcto por la memoria de alguien que fue como su padre, y también aprendió que siempre hacia chistes porque éltenía miedo de fracasar y así lograba calmarse, pero sobre todo vio a alguien que daría todo de sí mismo para ayudar a los demás, alguien que renunciaría a su felicidad o vida por el bien de alguien más.

Por esas y más razones se enamoró de Peter Parker The Amazing Spiderman.

Cuando finalmente termino el beso ambos se separaron y se miraron nuevamente a los ojos –sabes…había esperado este beso desde hace tiempo –dijo Jessica mientras que Peter solo sonrió –yo también –

Tiempo después de eso, Jessica se había retirado y Peter se fue de Horizon para ir a su departamento.

Cuando llego a este y entro fue a la cocina para buscar algo de comer, pero justo en eso.

 **-[que paso…..donde estoy] –**

Escucho esa voz dentro de su cabeza y su boca formo una ligera sonrisa.

-ya estas despierto doc. –

Y en eso, a su lado comenzó a formare una forma espectral azul de una persona robusta en un traje de laboratorio, con un corte de cabello en forma de tazón y con lentes cubriendo sus ojos, este ser solo era visible y oíble para Peter el cual se giró al lado para ver al ser espectral.

-hola Otto –

Y en eso, el ser espiritual se giró para ver a Peter al momento en que sus ojos por debajo de los lentes se abrieron **– [Parker…..que paso….se supone que yo]** –decía incoherentemente el doctor Octavius sin saber exactamente cómo es que estaba viendo a Peter si el mismo había muerto hace unas horas.

-tranquilo Otto, si bien recuerdas te dije que nadie muere si yo estoy para evitarlo –dijo el castaño mientras iba al refrigerador a tomar algo de la comida que tenía allí y Otto volvió a recordar lo que había pasado después de volver a su cuerpo.

 **-[ya lo recuerdo…debo sentirme un poco bien de que hayas decidido dejar vivir esta pequeña parte de mi]** –dijo Otto mirando a Peter el cual dejo de mirar el interior del refrigerador para ver a Otto –bueno, tal y como dije eras una buena persona Otto, el detalle es que los malos sucesos de tu vida te volvieron lo que fuiste, pero esto es un nuevo inicio, una nueva oportunidad –

 **-[pero aun así, quisiera sabes para que me salvaste]** –pregunto nuevamente el doctor mientras que Peter se paso la mano por la cabeza para pensar lo que diría –pues…si bien en parte fue para salvarte y darte una nueva oportunidad también fue porque…..necesito tu ayuda –y eso dejo sorprendido a Otto quien creyó que había escuchado mal Peter.

-no, no escuchaste mal…en verdad necesitare tu ayuda – dijo Peter asegurando sus anteriores palabras.

 **-[pero porque necesitarías mi ayuda, yo fui un villano, intente destruir el mundo en varias ocasiones, porque necesitar de mi ayuda]** –pregunto aun sin poder creer a Peter –es porque tú me pediste ser un mejor Spiderman y para ser honesto no sé cómo hacerlo, ya viste que en más de una ocasión intente mejorar y luego volví a cometer errores –

-creo que con tu ayuda, podre ser aun mejor de lo que fui antes, con nuestro genio y tu ambición de mejorar podre mejorar, además ya sabes lo que dicen dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, aunque en este caso serian mentes –dijo divertido al momento de tenderle la mano a Otto; mientras que Otto después de pensarlo por unos momentos suspiro al momento de aceptar y estrechar su mano con la de Peter.

- **[de acuerdo, será un placer trabajar junto a ti Peter Parker]** –dijo Otto con una sonrisa al momento en que Peter igualmente sonriera –es un placer tenerte ayudándome Doctor Otto Octavius –

 **(Spiderman OST – Farewell)**

Tiempo después al día siguiente, en el cementerio se dio el funeral del último adiós al Doctor Octopus.

Fue una ceremonia pequeña y casi no hubo asistencia de alguien al evento, a excepción de algunos de los 6 Siniestros originales como Buitre, Sandman, Escorpión y Mysterio quienes fueron autorizados a asistir bajo vigilancia de los oficiales.

Pero poco sabían que en las sombras, había alguien más, el mayor enemigo y némesis del doctor, aquel que frustro sus planes en más de una ocasión la última persona con quien se enfrento antes de morir.

Ese alguien era Peter Parker, el cual estaba vestido con un traje civil fúnebre de color negro.

Después de que el funeral termino y todos se retiraron Peter se acerco a la tumba de Otto.

-ver tu propio funeral deber ser muy raro no es así –pregunto Peter a la conciencia de Otto que estaba a su lado viendo su tumba.

 **-[dímelo a mí]** –dijo Otto el cual concordó con lo que dijo Peter.

En eso Peter dejo un ramo de flores blancas y las dejo frente a la lapida.

 **(Adelantar hasta el minuto 2:30)**

-(el Doctor Octopus está muerto) –pensaba mientras veía la lapida frente a él – (trato de ganarse la vida al robar mi cuerpo, pero como todos y cada uno de sus planes este fallo, pero ahora eso le costó su vida) –después de eso fijo su vista en el cielo para ver las nubes – (pero se rectifico al final de su vida, y me hiso prometer que viviera mi vida al máximo sin remordimiento alguno) –

-(desde que me puse la máscara he cometido error tras error tanto como Spiderman, como Peter Parker dejando a muchos seres queridos y amigos para mí heridos o muertos…..pero ya no más) –

Y comenzó a caminar alejándose de la tumba –(a partir de ahora no mas remordimientos, no más que hubiera pasado si, no me puedo permitir cometer más errores. No será nada fácil, pero…..) –Pauso sus pensamientos al ver como la conciencia de Otto caminaba al lado de él – (tal vez el Doctor Octopus esté muerto, pero el doctor Otto Octavius está vivo ayudándome en mi camino para cumplir su última voluntad) –

-(con su ayuda, seré mejor, seré más fuerte, más listo y estaré preparado para cualquier cosa que se me ponga en frente) –

-(durante toda mi vida he recordado estas palabras las cuales trazaron mi camino como The Amazing Spiderman, Un Gran Poder Conlleva una Gran Responsabilidad, gracias a esas palabras de mi Tío Ben me volví en el hombre que soy ahora…no se qué será lo que la vida me prepare a partir de ahora, pero sé que saldré adelante. Apartir de ahora seré…. **The Superior Spiderman** ) –

En la noche Peter como Spiderman estaba mirando desde lo alto de un edificio para ver las calles y ver como pasaron unas patrullas de policías.

El dio un salto hasta una grúa en la parte interior triangular y disparo dos telarañas en los bordes y tomando pasos atrás se dejo llevar por el impulso saliendo de esta para comenzar a caer en picada.

Después disparo otra telaraña para columpiarse en el interior de un callejón y comenzó a moverse con destreza elegancia y agilidad por las escaleras de incendio y los tendederos de ropa y cuando llego al final dio un salto para luego disparar una nueva telaraña y detrás del estaba la luna y se giro para ver al frente y disparo una nueva telaraña.

Este era el comienzo de una nueva vida, el comienzo de una promesa, el comienzo de un nuevo Spiderman, el verdadero Superior Spiderman.

 **(Fin Ost)**

 **El nuevo camino del héroe inicia, el próximo Capitulo:** **The Superior Spiderman.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este nuevo fic, y más para los fans de ambas partes.**

 **Yo: espero dejen reviews dando sus opiniones y o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: hasta la próxima Ja Ne.**


	2. The Superior Spiderman

**The Real Superior Spiderman.**

 **Yo: bueno aquí vengo a entregarles este 2do capítulo del fic, primero responderé los reviews y después daré comienzo al capítulo:**

 **Mastercold: gracias amigo, gracias por ese dato tratare de resolverlo más adelante, y me agrada que te guste mi fic, y es bueno saber que tengo un seguidor de mi historia.**

 **Yo: muy bien a darle.**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo Marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-[mmmm]** –espíritu hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.2 The Superior Spiderman.

Justo ahora sucedía un ataque en el edificio de Ciencias de Nueva York, el departamento de policía envió a varios de sus agentes para hacerse cargo de esta situación, pero tal parece había algo que no contaron, y esos eran 6 súper villanos.

Shocker.

Speed Demon

Boomerang

Cerebro Viviente

Overdrive

Y por último Escarabajo, aunque este parecía ser una mujer.

Ellos se hacía llamar los nuevos 6 Siniestros, y aunque el nombre ya está muy usado, valla que les provocaban problemas a los oficiales –maldita sea estas cosas no funcionan –decía uno de los oficiales al ver a varios de los "súper Policías" ser destruidos por los villanos –tenemos a un tipo con súper velocidad, uno con pistolas de rayos y boomerangs explosivos…..así es tal y como oyen –

-Speed Demon mantén la salida clara –dijo Boomerang mientras lanzaba más Boomerangs.

-ya te escuche, lo hice antes y lo vuelo a hacer que sigue –dijo el villano de súper velocidad mientras destruía otro de los súper policías.

-Shocker cúbrelo –volvió a ordenar Boomerang –Cerebro Viviente, Escarabajo estatus –

-misión completa, oscilador Barométrico adquirido –dijo Cerebro Viviente mientras sostenía una gran máquina y Escarabajo volaba detrás de él –ya tenemos tu juguete jefe ahora llama al chofer y salgamos de aquí –dijo Escarabajo y en eso fuera del edificio apareció Overdrive dentro de la gran rueda.

-para ti soy gran chofer señorita –

-eres un idiota Overdrive, ¿quién se aparece en una rueda gigante y la usa como medio de escape? –Dijo Shocker a su compañero –no lo sé, ¿tal vez alguien que quiere escapar del modo más genial de todos los tiempos? –le respondió el villano dentro de la rueda.

-ya dejen de hacer payasadas tenemos que regresar a la base, parece que todos lo hicimos bien en esta ocasión, parece ser la primera de muchas victorias para los nuevos 6 Siniestros –dijo Boomerang mientras que él y los demás se preparaban para marcharse.

Pero justo antes de hacerlo.

 **(The Amazing Spider-Man 2 Ost – I Am Spider-Man)**

-enserio, no pudieron haberse inventado un nombre un poco más original –dijo una voz llamando su atención.

-quien demonios –dijo Shocker al momento de ver quien era quien les hablo.

Y ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Spiderman, solo que esta vez portaba un nuevo traje.

Este nuevo traje conservara el estilo original, solo que la parte azul ahora era negra, La araña de la espalda, se tornó más gruesa. Los ojos en la máscara se cambiaron por lentes con diferentes funciones. Los dedos de las manos obtuvieron garras, así como los pies, que estaban divididos como la pata de un ave.

-valla en serio que en días como estos quien quiera sé hacer llamar los 6 Siniestros, porque no un nombre un poco más original como Renegados, o Liga de la Injusticia –dijo Spiderman al momento de lanzarse hacia ellos con una de sus telarañas.

-veamos que tenemos aquí –dijo Spiderman mientras le pateaba la cara a la chica Escarabajo –Overdrive, ha pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que te vi. Boomerang, sigo insistiendo que deberías cambiarte el nombre. Shocker viejo amigo tiempo sin verte, es bueno ver que solo tengas dos brazos –justo en eso después tuvo que esquivar un láser de Cerebro Viviente –Cerebro es bueno ver que ya no eres un juguete a control remoto ahh….aún recuerdo cuando atacaste mi escuela hace años –dijo con un aire nostálgico mientras esquivaba un Boomerang –esperen, un nuevo Escarabajo, y es una chica, no es que tenga algo en contra de ello, es solo que algo me dice que debes de ser la Escarabajo más bella que los anteriores, es una lástima que yo ya fui tomado no crees –decía para aterrizar en el suelo cerca de Cerebro Viviente –valla escudo de Tri-Titanio, de la vieja escuela pero igualmente genial –

-advertencia fuerza superior, debo evadir –dijo Cerebro Viviente.

-te mostrare lo que es un chiste, toma esto cabeza de red –dijo Shocker al momento de lanzarle un rayo a Spiderman.

-Electro-rang –dijo Boomerang mientras lanzaba un Boomerang lleno de electricidad.

-eso realmente me dolió maldito idiota….y por cierto yo ni siquiera pensaría en salir contigo –dijo Escarabajo lanzando una ráfaga de energía de sus manos con rumbo hacia el héroe.

-saben yo tendría más cuidado de donde apuntan esas cosas –dijo el héroe al momento de saltar a un lado para que los ataques dieran directo a Cerebro Viviente –pregunta: ¿Por qué se le dio a esta unidad sensores de dolor? –hiso esa pregunta el robot al momento de ser desactivado.

-bueno uno fuera, esto debe ser pan comido –pero en eso su sentido arácnido de activo y vio detrás de él para ver a Speed Demon ir a toda velocidad hacia él y comenzó a darle varios golpes a nuestro héroe.

-(cierto Speed Demon, puede darme varios golpes en una sola fracción de segundo, más de los que mi sentido Arácnido puede predecir) –pensó Spiderman mientras recibía los golpes y en un modo de quitarse de los golpes lanzo una telaraña para quitarse del camino.

-oh no, Nitro-Rang –dijo Boomerang al momento de lanzar un nuevo Boomerang a nuestro héroe el cual fácilmente lo eludió, pero como bien saben los Boomerang siempre regresar de donde vinieron y en este caso este iba hacia donde estaba un oficial; en un rápido movimiento Spiderman salió disparado hacia el oficial para sacarlo del camino y salvarlo pero a cambio el recibió el golpe en su espalda y cayó al suelo.

En eso Boomerang se acercó a nuestro héroe y le puso uno de sus boomerangs en el cuello tratando de asfixiarlo, pero en eso Spiderman saco las garras de sus dedos y con ellas se dio la vuelta y le dio un ataque con ellas dándole 3 marcas de cortes –AAAAHHHHHH….DESDE CUANDO SPIDERMAN PUEDE HACER ESO –decía sumamente sorprendido al recivi9r ese ataque de parte de Spiderman –AL DIABLO, RETIRADA –ordeno al momento en que todos a excepción de Cerebro Viviente huyeran en la rueda gigante de Overdrive.

Mientras que el héroe Arácnido este estaba levantándose lentamente aun sintiendo el dolor en su espalda por el ataque de Boomerang –ow…..no me he sentido así desde mi primera pelea contra Rhino o Electro –decía ya levantado por completo y en eso el oficial que acaba de salvar lo miro y le dijo –tu….salvaste mi vida, gracias a ti estoy vivo –

-descuide es mi trabajo después de todo –

-de ningún modo, cualquier cosa que necesites se te dará solo pídelo –dijo el oficial aun insistiendo y justo cuando Spiderman estaba por hablar nuevamente para rechazar se quedó en silencio por unos cuantos segundos y después miro a Cerebro Viviente.

-bueno….tal vez haya algo –

Tiempo más tarde en Horizon Labs.

-muy bien cuidado…..gracias amigos a partir de aquí yo me lo llevo, díganle a la capitana Watanabe que me disculpare con ella con algo bueno –decía Peter ahora vestido en su ropa civil la cual consistía en unos zapatos, pantalones marrones, una camisa de manga larga blanca con las mangas dobladas hasta los antebrazos y la camisa estaba con los primeros dos botones abiertos, encima de esta llevaba un chaleco de color negro y justo ahora llevaba unos lentes por sobre sus ojos azules, si bien no los necesita, digamos que con ellos se veía mejor y más aun con su habitual cabello castaño despeinado, Peter también vestía ahora mismo con una bata de Laboratorio.

-(tengo que decir que no estaba seguro de hacer esto, pero tu argumento fue convencedor Otto)-pensó Peter mientras que llevaba a la maquina desactivada en un carrito por los pasillos de Horizon, y justo en eso a su lado apareció la conciencia de Otto.

 **-[bueno solo piensa las cosas que podrías hacer con esto, si accedes a los archivos de memoria podrás descubrir las fortalezas y debilidades de estos nuevos "6 Siniestros]** –le dijo Otto sus razones para hacer esto y digamos que Peter le dio la razón, estaba bien estar un paso por delante para saber las cosas por una vez y así no sorprenderlo antes de tiempo.

-(por cierto estas bien con esto…quiero decir tú fuiste el creador de los 6 Siniestros originales y has armado muchas variantes de estos) –volvió a pensar el castaño mientras que Otto solo respondió que no le importaba y que era algo que era mejor olvidar.

-Oye Peter –dijo una voz llamándoles la atención de ambos aunque el aludido fuera Peter el cual vio a su compañero de trabajo Grady ir hacia el hasta comenzar a caminar a su lado –me entere acaso es…..oh dios mío es verdad tienes al Cerebro Viviente ese es el súper Nintendo de los robots…..crees que pueda ayudarte –pidió Grady esperando una positiva de su compañero científico.

-claro Grady solo que después de que yo termine de trabajar con el –dijo Peter al momento de dar vuelta por un pasillo para ir a su laboratorio; en eso al lado de Grady apareció Max Modell –oye Grady escuche que Peter llego, es cierto –pregunto al momento en que Grady asintiera con una sonrisa –claro está en su laboratorio…..investigando al Cerebro Viviente…oh que envidia él se lleva la mejor parte –

Ahora mismo con Peter en su laboratorio se encontraba examinando la parte interna del Siniestro robótico – (muy bien esto podrá ser de la vieja escuela pero creo que poder hacer un buen trabajo entrando a la memoria) –

 **-[recuerda tenemos que saber todo acerca de estos 6 Siniestros, aunque algunos ya los conoces, estos pueden cambiar al igual que tu]** –le dijo Otto mientras que él y Peter revisaban al robot, pero en eso su trabajo fue interrumpido por Max quien entro al laboratorio –Oye Peter ¿podemos Hablar? – –sí, solo que ahora estoy ocupado –dijo Peter aun en su trabajo.

-a cierto, ¿ayudando a Spiderman no es así? –pregunto sin esperar respuesta alguna –eso es precisamente de lo que quiero hablar contigo, veras en cuanto más pienso en lo que haces aquí…..fabricando armas, para Spiderman cierto, y él les ha hecho buen uso. Pero nunca quise que mi compañía fuera usada para eso –decía Max sus preocupaciones mientras que Peter dejo su trabajo, sabía muy bien de lo que Max hablaba y Otto igual.

\- entiendo lo que dices –dijo Peter mientras se giraba para verlo –Spiderman me dijo que durante la Transferencia de Mentes con el Doc Ock uso mis inventos para derrotar a los Avengers…pocas veces me he sentido mal pues no quero que algunos de mis inventos destruyan al mundo –y mientras decía esto Otto a su lado hiso una ligera mueca mientras recordaba cuantas veces hiso inventos con el propósito de destruir el mundo –pero…..Spiderman y yo hemos trabajado en estos tiempos y nuestras invenciones han ayudado a muchos no –dijo Peter mientras que Max asentía, ya que eso era cierto –pero bueno aquí tienes algunas de mis ideas (y de Otto) de algunos inventos pacíficos que podrían ayudar –dijo mientras le entregaba a Max una tableta con sus ideas y Max se encontró maravillado con dichas ideas que sus ojos veían.

-cielos esto es…..revolucionario por todos los ángulos, así que por favor continua, esto podría ser un gran avance para Horizon y otra adquisición en su lista de logro sr Parker –decía Max mientras le entregaba a Peter la tableta y comenzaba a retirarse del laboratorio.

-aunque no todo el crédito es mío…..sino también del gran inventor y doctor Otto Octavius –susurro esto último mientras que Otto sonrió al ver que sus invenciones eran útiles, que si bien él no podría ser reconocido por ellas al menos se alegraba de que estas pudieran servir para el bien por una vez.

Pero justo en eso:

-I need a hero to save me now

I need a hero (save me now)

I need a hero to save my life

A hero'll save me (just in time

Sonó esa canción dando a entender que era el celular de Peter quien busco por los bolsillos de su bata de laboratorio para encontrar el artefacto.

 **-[sigo sin entender porque pusiste esa canción como tono]** –dijo Otto a su lado para que Peter lo viera –oye es muy buena banda y esa canción me gusta mucho –le respondió al momento de contestar la llamada.

-hola está llamando al Laboratorio de Peter Parker en Horizon Labs, si usted es un mutante aterrador con olor a cigarros y cerveza con mala actitud permanente marque 1 –decía Peter mientras seguía con su trabajo.

-sabes que si él hubiera llamado te habría golpeado por decir eso cierto –dijo la voz de una muy conocida mujer de cabello negro y ojos verdes en la otra línea.

-si eres una hermosa mujer de cabello negro, con poderes arácnidos y que podría volver loco a cualquier hombre con solo verla marque 2 –dijo Peter aun siguiendo con su broma haciendo rodar los ojos de Jessica y Otto.

-muy bien, marcare el 2 –dijo Jessica siguiendo la broma de su actual novio.

-hola Jess, en que puedo ayudarte, que yo recuerde nuestra cita es mañana –dijo Peter mientras dejaba su trabajo por unos momentos para poder responder bien la llamada de Jessica.

-no es por eso, pero me alegra que recuerdes nuestra cita, pero para lo que te llamo es para preguntarte si iras a la noche de póker en la torre de los Avengers – –desde luego, no me la he perdido desde que me uní –respondió el castaño mientras que dejaba su trabajo por ahora y se quitaba la bata del laboratorio y la colgaba en un perchero.

Esa misma noche en la torre de los Avengers justo ahora Peter se encontraba sentado en una mesa junto con Tony, Steve, Thor, Hulk, Carol, Clint, Natasha, Logan y Jessica todos usando sus trajes de héroes pero sin las máscaras jugando al póker.

-por lo tanto Peter –comenzó Tony una conversación –escuche que hoy te enfrentaste a unos nuevos 6 Siniestros –

-si así es, estos eran Overdrive, Shocker, Boomerang, Speed Demon, Cerebro Viviente y una Escarabajo mujer –respondió Peter mientras veía sus cartas pensando en una jugada, y digamos que cuando menciono a la mujer escarabajo llamo la atención de 3 personas.

-a poco una Escarabajo mujer, algo me dice que ella es más linda que los anteriores –dijo Clint con una sonrisa y digamos que esto no le agrado para nada a Jessica.

-bueno su traje apenas dejaba ver su cuerpo, pero su voz claramente era la de una mujer, y digamos que la voz era muy bonita –respondió Peter aun viendo su baraja y esto molesto aún más a Jessica.

-oye Pete no creo que sea buena idea decir eso delante de Jess, después de todo estas saliendo con ella no –dijo Tony con burla.

-si bien es cierto que esta Escarabajo es linda, no es nada comparada con Jess –dijo Peter con una sonrisa sonrojando a la susodicha –pero volviendo a lo de antes, lograron escapar, pero logre dejar fuera de combate a Cerebro Viviente –dijo Peter mientras tomaba un bocado de las frituras a un lado de él.

-así que no sabes dónde están –dijo Logan pero Peter solo negó mientras mostraba en su oreja derecha un auricular –no, después de que le hice el corte a Boomerang le inyecte en su torrente sanguíneo pequeños micro rastreadores, y con esto puedo escucharlos –

-muy listo –lo elogio Tony.

-por supuesto, con esto estarías compitiendo con mi hermano Loki –dijo Thor mientras alzaba su tarro de cerveza.

-ese es mi novio –dijo Jessica con una sonrisa.

-entonces que harás cuando los encuentres –pregunto Hulk.

-bueno es en donde están, en estos momentos están, los rastreadores tienes señal GPS y transmisores de audio – –porque no solo vas a donde se encuentran y los derrotas –pregunto Jessica mientras que Peter solo dio una sonrisa –porque, citando a Shakespeare "todo el mundo es un escenario" un poco de teatro no hace daño o si –

 **-[no, aunque jamás logre entender a Shakespeare, es más fácil entender la física cuántica]** –dijo Otto al lado de Peter el cual solo sonrió dándole la razón y en eso su auricular logro captar algo –esperen, están hablando ahora –

-lo próximo que necesitaremos será un condensador atmosférico –escuchaba la voz de Boomerang –deberemos ser capaces de encontrar uno en Horizon Labs, así que todo mundo descansen porque mañana al amanecer atacaremos –

Eso le saco una sonrisa a Peter y Otto, tal parece las moscas iban por si solas a la red, por un modo de decirse así –es mejor de lo que pensé, van directo a mi red, atacaran a Horizon mañana, Jess crees poder ayudarme en esto –pregunto a su novia quien asintió con una sonrisa –…por cierto –decía al momento de cubrir con sus cartas su gran sonrisa dejando un poco extrañados a los demás –Escalera Real –dijo al momento de mostrar sus cartas.

A, K, Q, J y 10 de corazones.

Los demás solo soltaron un suspiro mientras pasaban, y Peter sonreía, había ganado esta ronda.

Al amanecer en Horizon Labs.

La rueda gigante manejada por Overdrive destruyo una de las paredes de la empresa –Toc, Toc –dijo Overdrive.

-cuidado –dijo Grady mientras él y más colegas trataban de ocultarse.

-oh vamos deberían decir "quien es" tenía un buen chiste de rueda en camino –

-ya basta Overdrive –dijo Boomerang mientras él y Shocker entraban por el agujero provocado por la rueda gigante –Speed Demon, Escarabajo entren y tráiganme ese condensador Atmosférico –ordeno al momento en que los otros dos también entraran.

-ni te molestes –dijo el villano de súper velocidad llegando con una gran aparato en brazos –fueron 2.5 segundos, lo busque en cada habitación, lo encontré, me aburrí, lo traigo de regreso esto pesa mucho –

-demonios James piensa no me sirves si te cansas, Janice –dijo el líder llamando a la mujer del grupo –si cargar lo pesado, estoy en eso –dijo mientras se acercaba a su compañero y tomaba el aparato y todos ya estaban por irse de Horizon y cuando salieron –QUE DEMONIOS –

 **(Naruto Shippuden OST 1 - Reverse situation)**

Todo el lugar estaba dentro de lo que parecía ser un cúpula de telarañas –quien hiso esto -.

-esos seriamos nosotros – dijeron dos voces llamándoles la atención para ver tanto a Spiderman como a SpiderWoman a su lado, ambos colgando de unas telarañas –bienvenidos a nuestra red –

-que como es…..si solo llegamos hace 10 segundos –dijo Boomerang muy sorprendido al igual que sus compañeros.

-bloqueamos la calle con una barrera de Telarañas nos tomó 9 segundos hacerlo –dijo Spider Woman.

-4.5 segundos cada uno….la velocidad proporcional de la araña, algo que me pareció muy injusto para ustedes….hasta ahora –dijo esta vez Spiderman para ver como Speed Demon iba corriendo a gran velocidad hacia ellos y en eso presiono el símbolo de la araña en su pecho –Plan Omega 3 –dijo nuestro héroe al momento en que la velocidad de Speed Demon comenzara a disminuir –QUE ESTA PASANDO –grito Speed Demon mientras perdía velocidad.

-superficie Anti-Fricción Instantánea, a un amigo mío se le ocurrió esa idea y estuvimos aplicándola al pavimente toda una hora –dijo Spiderman mientras que él y Jessica recordaban como estuvieron aplicando eso durante toda una hora al pavimento –parece que te deja sin palabras –dijo al momento en que SpiderWoman lanzara una telaraña a los pies de Speed Demon y jalarla haciéndolo caer de espaldas para luego quedar inconsciente –oigan idiotas eso pudo haberle roto la cabeza –dijo Shocker.

-Hermie me conoces de hace años y sabes que matar no es mi estilo –dijo Spiderman con expresión dolida y en eso volvió a presionar el emblema de la araña en su pecho –Plan Épsilon 5 –y comenzaron a brillar unas intensas luces rojas.

-qué es esto –

-otro truco para esta fiesta –respondió esta vez SpiderWoman –el último invento de Horizon, uno rápido, barato y fácil de instalar –dijo mientras recordaba como Peter instalo esos focos por unos momentos la noche anterior -…..un campo de fuerza magnético –

Y en eso Escarabajo comenzó a sentir la maquina pesar mucho al igual que su traje y Shocker vie a que sus guantes comenzaban a hacer corto circuito.

En eso ambos héroes arácnidos dieron un salto para aterrizar en el suelo –Plan Omega 3 apagado –dijo Spiderman al momento de desactivar el suelo y en eso Spider Woman lanzo una telaraña en contra de Escarabajo y luego la lanzo para que chocara contra la rueda gigante de Overdrive y la dejo pegada a esta con más telarañas ara impedirle moverse y por la fuerza de choque la rueda comenzaba a caer lentamente.

-oye Shocker muévete –dijo Overdrive dentro de la esfera, y antes de que esta le cayera encima a Shocker él fue sacado del camino por una telaraña de Spiderman que lo jalo hacia el para darle un fuerte golpe al rostro y dejarlo fuera de combate. Dejando solo a Boomerang contra el dúo Arácnido.

-eso fue increíble Arañas, esto ira directo a la página web del Bugle –dijo Nora Winters del Daily Bugle mientras ella y un compañero suyo filmaban toda la pelea fuera de la cúpula de telaraña

-no hay problema Nora sigue filmando si gustas. Es un placer ayudar a mi periódico favorito, y por favor sigan que esto valdrá oro –dijo Spiderman preparándose para atacar – ¿la prensa? ¿Cuando llego? –pregunto sorprendido Boomerang al ver a los trabajadores del Bugle y de varios noticieros más.

-los llamamos hace una hora, les dijimos que los nuevos 6 Siniestros vendrían y que si llegaban antes tendrían asientos de primera fila –respondió Spider Woman.

-ahora veamos, un Oscilador Barométrico y ahora un Condensador Atmosférico, las dos primeras piezas para una máquina del clima, ¿acaso tenían pensado amenazar a la ciudad con un tornado o algo así? –dijo Spiderman al descubrir el plan de estos 6 Siniestros y esto sorprendió mucho a Boomerang el cual solo les lanzo un boomerang a ambos héroes –cállense eso era un buen plan –

-si te das cuenta de que tenemos a un dios del trueno en el marcado rápido –dijo Spider Woman al momento en que ella y Spiderman dieran un salto para eludir los Boomerangs –claro eso sería si el tuviera un teléfono –dijo esta vez Spiderman mientras ellos se lanzaban directo a Boomerang y le daban un fuerte golpe al rostro con un doble puñetazo para que cayera al suelo inconsciente junto con el resto de los 6 Siniestros.

 **(Fin Ost)**

-buen trabajo Spiderman y Spider Woman –dijo un oficial de policía llegando a donde estaban los héroes –nos encargaremos de esto ahora – –claro son todos suyos oficiales –dijo Spiderman mientras él y su compañera / novia dejaban a la policía hacer su trabajo.

-sabes, derrotar a estos 6 Siniestros no fue tan difícil como los anteriores –dijo Spider Woman a Spiderman –bueno estos no eran nada comparados con los otros con los que me enfrente, pero eso no quiere decir que los demás serán iguales, pueden haber villanos aún más fuertes en camino, pero por el momento Equipo Araña: 1, Chicos Malos: 0 –

Unas horas después, Peter regreso el condensador atmosférico a Horizon, y después fue en camino a la universidad de Ciencia a devolver el Oscilador Barométrico que encontró en la guarida de los 6 Siniestros con Spider Woman acompañándolo.

-aquí vienen –dijo uno de los reporteros mientras observaban como el dúo arácnido llegaban con el Oscilador Barométrico –ya van dos seguidas y Spidey sigue siendo la noticia del día, junto con Spider Woman –dijo Nora al momento en que uno de sus compañeros le dijera – ¿Qué? ¿No se lo merece de vez en cuando? – –oh él no podría merecerlo más aún si él lo hubiera planeado – le volvió a decir Nora.

En eso Spiderman junto a Spider Woman aterrizaron justo en frente de la decana –Spiderman y Spider Woman soy la decana de los estudiantes Ruth Goldman y en nombre de ellos y todos aquí en la universidad Empire State quisiéramos agradecerles por localizar nuestro equipo de ciencias robado por los 6 Siniestros el día anterior –agradeció la decana.

-no hay problema, es nuestro trabajo –dijo Spiderman con modestia haciendo sonreír a la decana y a los demás por la clásica modestia de Spiderman.

-que modestia, pero esto no te moleste pues tenemos un invitado especial que quiere agradecerles esto personalmente – y a ambos se preguntaban quién podría ser esa persona que quería agradecerles esto.

 **-[creo saber quién]** –dijo Otto al saber que ese invento estaba en la sala Memorial de Marla Jameson, y quien estaría más agradecido de esto que la persona que él tenía en mente, pues sería un misterio.

-ese sería yo –dijo una voz llamando la atención de ambos héroes y de Otto, que cuando se giraron para ver quien fue quien hablo los ojos debajo de la máscara de ambos héroes se abrieron bien grandes y Otto solo hiso una gran sonrisa al saber que había adivinado.

-(no es cierto. No puede ser…) –pensó sorprendido Spiderman al ver a esa persona.

-yo, el Alcalde la Ciudad, J. Jonah Jameson –así es damas y caballeros, J. Jonah Lengua Larga (N.A: apodo registrado por la serie Ultimate Spiderman que no me pertenece) estaba justo aquí, y tal parece seria el quien le daría las gracias a Spiderman y a Spider Woman por haber devuelto el aparato, es sumamente difícil de creer tomando en cuenta que él se había dedicado desde hace tiempo a difamar el nombre de nuestro héroe de varios modos posibles, y ahora mismo estaba por darle las gracias, Peter se preguntaba qué cosa buena habría hecho para merecer este gran regalo.

-yo como el hombre más grande aquí, soy lo suficiente magnánimo para decir…..que estabas equivocado acerca de mí y quizás yo lo estaba acerca de ti, así que por parte de la Fundación Memorial Marla Jameson, déjame decirte…..has hecho un buen trabajo Spiderman, tanto tu como Spider Woman –dijo Jameson mientras extendía la mano esperando un apretón de parte del héroe que aún estaba muy sorprendido.

-lo que sea por las fuerzas de la Ley y el Orden –dijo Spiderman aun sorprendido también extendiendo la mano estrechándola con la de Jameson y digamos que todos los fotógrafos y camarógrafos captaron este momento ya que era sumamente épico, ya hasta algunos tenían el nombre de este suceso.

Spiderman, Ya No Mas Una Amenaza.

Tiempo después justo ahora en lo alto de un edificio, sentados en una de las gárgolas se encontraban tanto Peter como Jessica aun con los trajes puestos, pero sin las máscaras.

-no lo puedo creer….en verdad no lo puedo creer…Jameson me dio las gracias y me dijo que hice un buen trabajo, esto es sumamente irreal, después de todos estos años finalmente hace algo amable, si hubiera muerto y Otto estuviera en mi cuerpo me sentiría no se, sumamente extraño porque seria sobre mi cadáver….bueno más bien mi cuerpo con vida con el cerebro del Doc Ock….es oficial, esta es una ciudad de locos – decía Peter mientras se jalaba sus cabellos un poco más de lo normal cada vez que lo pensaba y Jessica solo podía sonreír al verlo actual de ese modo mientras que Otto solo suspiro un poco exasperado, acaso le costaba creer que recibiera un agradecimiento de Jameson, bueno tras ver los recuerdos de Peter supo que así era.

-oh vamos Pete solo velo de este modo, al fin las cosas parecer ir bien para ti, después de tantos años haciendo el bien por los demás sin pedir nada a cambio la vida te está regresando todos los favores por ello –decía Jess mientras que Otto le daba la razón.

-si bueno…..es un poco raro, quiero decir estaba más acostumbrado a que cada vez que ayudaba después me dijeran amenaza, que yo ocasione el accidente o que estaba confabulado con algunos de los súper villanos –explico Peter mientras se rascaba la cabeza recordando todos esos momentos hace años –podrá ser cierto, pero aun así fuiste ganando la confianza de muchas personas que sabían la verdad de quien eres y lo que haces, para todos eres un gran héroe, aquel que siempre se levanta después de caer, aquel que ha hecho lo correcto a pesar de todo lo malo que han dicho de ti –

En eso Jessica se levanto de la gárgola para ver a Peter una vez más –eres un gran héroe Peter –en eso se puso su máscara –eres Spiderman –y dio un salto para comenzar a descender y con sus telarañas comenzar a columpiarse.

Peter tras escuchar esas palabras solo lo pensó por unos minutos hasta que vio que su novia tenía razón – **[sabes Parker…..ella tiene razón, esa mujer es mas lista que nosotros dos en cierto modo]** –dijo Otto a Peter mientras que este sonreía –si lo sé –dijo Peter mientras se ponía su máscara y de un salto comenzó a columpiarse por la ciudad entera.

-muy bien, tal parece las cosas están comenzando a sonreírme –

 **Nuevos Comienzos, Nuevas Aventuras Aguardan, el Próximo Capitulo: Nuevos Inventos, Nuevos Compañeros, Viejos Conocidos y Enemigos.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo.**

 **Yo: dejen reviews dando sus sugerencias u opiniones.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima Ja Ne.**


	3. Nuevos Inventos, Nuevos Compañeros, Viej

**The Real Superior Spiderman.**

 **Yo: hola a todos por estar aquí este día, quiero que sepan que habría subido el capítulo antes pero mi memoria se llenó de virus y tuve que limpiarla y en el proceso se borró la carpeta en donde tenía escrito un avance del capítulo de hoy, pero bueno a dar reviews y después el capítulo:**

 **Hello Stranger (Guest): me alegra que te guste, y si seguirá los sucesos del comic pero a mi estilo por hace decirse, y tengo pensado que siga una nueva aventura en el futuro cercano.**

 **Albertino155: me alegra que te guste, y descuida aquí está el capítulo.**

 **OkamiSaint Zero: bueno la próxima habar más acción amigo, y me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, y bueno tengo que decir el que Otto se redimiera fueron dos razones, en esas dos Otto se sacrificó en una fue en la película Spiderman 2 donde sacrifica su vida para salvar a la ciudad y la otra cuando trae de regreso a Peter Parker al final de Superior Spiderman y le dice que él es el Verdadero Superior Spiderman razón por la cual cree este fic.**

 **Yo: Bueno a dare**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-[mmmm]** –espíritu hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.3 Nuevos Inventos, Nuevos Compañeros, Viejos Conocidos y Enemigos.

-¡esta es una ciudad de locos! –

Eran las palabras dichas por una hermosa mujer peli roja de ojos verdes la cual se encontraba ahora mismo en una sala tomando una taza de café siendo acompañada de una mujer de cabello castaño y ojos chocolate con un brazo enyesado.

-¿Qué? –

-disculpa Carlie, es solo algo que Peter solía decir hace tiempo –decía la peli roja quien era mejor conocida como Mary Jane Watson, ex novia de Peter Parker y en algún momento del tiempo su esposa antes de que su matrimonio fuera borrado por Mephisto.

-si lo sé, lo aprendí de él, cuándo nosotros solíamos salir –dijo la castaña ahora identificada como Carlie, también una de las Ex Novias de Peter, ellos tuvieron un buen tiempo de noviazgo pero este término después de los sucesos de Spider-Island cuando descubrió la identidad secreta de Peter como Spiderman –¿pero a qué viene al caso? –

-para empezar, ¿Cuándo fue que todo se volvió tan raro? –dijo la peli roja mientras apuntaba a la pantalla de televisión que tenían en la sala la cual mostraba el momento en donde Jameson agradeció tanto a Spiderman y a Spider Woman el regresar el aparato y estrechar su mano junto con Spiderman, y en la noticia tenia por nombre.

"¿No más una Amenaza?"

-para mi MJ, muy fácil, desde todo el suceso de Otto y el cambio de cuerpos –dijo Carlie mientras hacia una seña hacia su brazo herido, una herida que recibió por accidente de parte de Peter en el cuerpo de Otto cuando esta le disparo al verlo escapar y este contarle lo que paso en ese momento.

-cierto, ¿Cómo sigue el brazo? –

-aun duele, pero está mejorando, Peter ya se disculpó por eso varias veces –dijo Carlie mientras se sobaba el brazo y después tomar una sorbo de café.

-si y hablando de eso…..Peter pidió vernos hoy –dijo Mary Jane sorprendiendo a Carlie que dejo de tomar el café y mirar a la peli roja aun con algo de café en la boca inflando sus mejillas –si yo también me sorprendí –dijo al entender la sorpresa de la mujer frente a ella.

-¿para que crees que quiera hablar contigo? –Pregunto Carlie a MJ después de tomar el café que tenían en la boca – ¿será que quiere volver contigo? –

-lo dudo –dijo Mary Jane mientras ponía su taza de café en la mesa –según tengo entendido dicen que Spiderman comenzo una relación con Spider Woman –y tras decir eso pudo ver como Carlie hiso una ligera mueca y MJ supo porque, aunque ellas mismas habían decidido terminar su relación con Peter a causa de su otra vida como Spiderman, él era un buen hombre, un hombre del que ambas se enamoraron.

Solo esperaba saber que era de lo que Peter quería hablar con ella hoy.

Dos horas después, café en una cafetería.

-(con las cosas yendo mejor para Spiderman, es momento de hacer la otra parte de la última voluntad de Otto: Una mejor vida para Peter Parker) –eran los pensamientos de Peter mientras se acercaba a al café en donde quedo en verse con Mary Jane – (y esto empieza con mis amigos y seres cercanos, y para empezar MJ) –

 **-[muy bien Parker solo recuerda, tranquilo y normal]** –era lo que decia la conciencia de Otto caminando al lado de Peter **– [solo sigue la estrategia]** –

-(¿estrategia?) –pensó algo extrañado Peter mientras miraba ligeramente hacia Otto –(vamos Otto no estoy tratando de dominar al mundo, solo trato de mejorar mi vida y comienzo con hablar con mi ex novia con quien había tenido una gran relación antes de que esta terminara tras Civil War….muy bien ahora que lo pienso es más difícil de lo que parece) –

- **[es porque lo hiciste sonar más difícil]** –

-hey Peter –Peter dirigió su mirada hacia quien lo llamaba para encontrarse con Mary Jane quien parecía ya esperarlo sentada en una mesa.

-hola MJ –decia el castaño mientras se sentaba en la silla enfrente de la mujer -¿Qué tal las cosas? –

-pues bien para mi…..y como me entere tambien para ti –dijo mientras hacía referencia al hecho de la noticia del día de ayer donde recibió un agradecimiento del alcalde.

-si lo se…..por cierto es bueno hablar entre amigos no crees, después de lo que… –justo cuando Peter iba a seguir hablando un camión de bomberos paso a gran velocidad afuera del café llamando la atención de los dos sabiendo lo que estaba por venir.

-oh, creo que esto tendrá que esperar ¿no es asi? –dijo la peli roja al ver el camión de bomberos.

-si asi parece…..nos vemos mañana –dijo Peter al momento de salir corriendo del café hacia el callejón más cercano y comenzar a quitarse la ropa revelando su traje de Superior Spiderman debajo de esta.

 **-[siendo honestos]** –dijo Otto mientras veía como Peter se ponía el traje por completo **– [ser Spiderman es muy ¡Inoportuno!]** –

-(bueno Otto, bienvenido a mi vida, literalmente, soy un héroe, hacer sacrificios es necesario a veces) –

 **-[pues debe de haber una mejor manera para ser tanto Spiderman como Peter Parker a la vez y tener tiempo para ambos]** –

-(y la hay mi buen amigo…y estoy seguro de que te impresionara) –pensó el héroe arácnido al momento de lanzar una telaraña y columpiarse a la acción.

Tiempo después de noche en Horizon Labs.

TOC

TOC

TOC

-hey Peter ¿estas allí dentro? –un joven afroamericano se encontraba tocando la puerta del laboratorio de Peter la cual se encontraba cerrada –soy yo Uatu, Bella me aposto que no podría crear una escoba de Quiddith que funcione, ayúdame con esto y yo te ayudare con tu trabajo –

-mejor no insistas amigo Peter esta algo ocupado ahora –decia Grady mientras pasaba por el pasillo llamándole la atención de Uatu –tal vez luego te ayude, después de todo le gustan las apuestas –

-¿Qué está haciendo? –

Dentro del laboratorio.

-Soldador de Acero Localizado –decia el cerebro viviente mientras sujetaba dicha herramienta.

-descuida cerebro ya termine –decia Peter desde su mesa de trabajo terminando su nueva invención.

Hace rato cuando llego al incendio y saco a todo civil atrapado y después de hacer un rápido patrullaje llego a su laboratorio en Horizon Labs para trabajar en ese nuevo proyecto que le había dicho a Otto que le ayudaría.

En cuanto al cerebro Viviente, el robot había sido formateado para seguir las leyes de la robótica y ayudar en Horizon Labs, y justo ahora ayudaba a Peter en este proyecto.

-(sabes Otto justo ahora estaría aun patrullando, pero desde que prometí ser mejor de lo que fui antes estuve trabajando en esto nuevo) –pensó Peter mientras que la conciencia de Otto a su lado solo vio el nuevo artilugio que había creado Peter y asintió con la cabeza.

 **-[y tengo que admitir que me sorprendiste] –**

-(asi es…..los Spider-Bots, lago cliché tomando en cuenta tus antiguas creaciones, estos pequeños me ayudaran a mantenerme enterado de todo lo que suceda en Nueva York) decia mientras miraba a un pequeño robot en forma de araña roja con 8 patas mecánicas y 4 ojos que funcionaban con cámara de seguridad.

 **-[si será de mucha ayuda]** –dijo Otto dándole la razón y asintiendo al ver que Peter comenzaba a usar su ingenio para ayudarle en su vida como Super héroe **– [ahora solo debes decirle al robot que haga más de esos siguiendo el diseño]** –

-(si, eso hare) Cerebro crea más de estos pequeños por favor, aquí están los planos para que los sigas si tienes dudas –dijo Peter al robot mientras se quitaba sus gafas de trabajo al igual que la bata de laboratorio.

En ese momento.

TOC

TOC

TOC

Peter escucho a alguien tocar su puerta y pensó que ese seguramente sería su amigo Uatu quien anteriormente había estado tocando la puerta para pedirle ayuda anteriormente; asi que fue hasta la puerta del laboratorio y la abrió.

-oye Uatu está bien voy a….ayudarte…. s –dijo Peter entre palabras al ver que la persona que estaba fuera de la puerta no era Uatu, sino alguien más.

-¿Uatu?...pensé que me conocías Pete –la persona enfrente de él, era su actual Novia Jessica Drew la cual ahora se encontraba vistiendo unos pantalones negros, una camisa de manga larga blanca abotonada, un chaleco negro, tacones negros y una bata de laboratorio.

-¿Jess?...no es que me moleste verte aquí pero…. ¿qué haces aquí? – pregunto Peter algo sorprendido de encontrarse a Jessica justo enfrente de él.

-bueno pues….el jefe me dijo que tenía que presentarme ante todos mis nuevos compañeros de trabajo –dijo Jessica con una sonrisa la cual creció aún más al ver que los ojos de Peter por detrás de las gafas se agrandaron de la sorpresa –asi es Peter…ahora trabajo aquí Jessica Drew empleada de Horizon Labs –

Peter sí que se encontraba sorprendido, en algunas ocasiones el había pedido una novia que lograse comprenderlo siendo tanto Spiderman como Peter Parker y parece que la había encontrado y la tenía enfrente de él, en eso miro al cielo un momento y pensó – (Dios, Doc Ock, gracias por esto) –

 **-[de nada]** –

Después de eso Peter le permitió a Jessica entrar a su laboratorio para asi conversar en privado ya que había notado que algunos de sus compañeros los miraban desde las puertas de sus laboratorios y vio a Grady darle el pulgar en alto como diciendo "bien hecho".

Dentro del laboratorio Jessica vio al Cerebro Viviente trabajar en la creación de más Spider-Bots y esos pequeños robots araña le llamo mucho la atención, y Peter al ver que ella los miraba decidió aclarar su duda.

-eso son Spider-Bots, los construí para que vigilen la ciudad y avisarme en caso de una emergencia –decia mientras veía como Jess tomaba uno de los Spider-Bots ya terminados –me ayudara mucho para equilibrar mi vida como Spiderman y Peter Parker –

-oye que estos no son parecidos a los…. –decia Jessica encontrándole el parecido a los robots con los antiguos robots de Otto.

-si lo sé, a los Octo-Bots de Otto…..estudie los diseños durante años y descubrí cómo funcionan –dijo Peter mientras se acercaba a Jessica y la abrazaba por detrás para poner su cabeza entre su cuello –….hoy fui a ver a MJ –y noto como el cuerpo de Jessica se tensó por un momento y decidió volver a hablar –descuida solo fui a verla para ponernos en contacto –y pudo notar que Jessica se tranquilizó un poco.

Cuando la peli negra se enteró de que su novio fue a ver a su ex novia por un momento se temió que estos hubieran decidió reiniciar su relación y el terminara la suya, pero luego se regañó a si misma por pensar eso de Peter pues ella bien lo conocía para saber que él no era ese tipo de persona.

-¿y de que hablaron? –

-no mucho, hubo una emergencia incluso antes de que habláramos y tuve que irme –dijo Peter mientras se separaba un poco de Jessica para luego pensar en algo que él consideraba una buena idea.

Al día siguiente en el mismo café.

-¿estás seguro de esto Peter? –eran las palabras de Jessica la cual se encontraba junto con Peter sentada a su lado para ser más precios.

Los dos se encontraban sentados en una mesa esperando a la 3er persona que se presentaría en un par de minutos.

-claro, después de todo cuando alguna de mis ideas han sido malas –

 **-[por lo que vi en tus recuerdos…quieres la lista en orden cronológico o alfabético]** –dijo Otto de pie detrás de Peter con los brazos cruzados.

La idea de Peter era la siguiente, que Jessica se uniera a esta charla para que asi tanto ella como MJ se conocieran y después tal vez entablar una relación amistosa entre ambas para evitar malentendidos para más adelante. Ya había hablado con MJ acerca de esto antes y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

-hola Peter, Jess – y hablando del diablo.

Mary Jane se encontraba entrando al café en este momento para luego caminar hacia donde estaba la pareja y sentarse en frente de ellos –hola MJ –saludó ambos.

-¿estás seguro de que es buen momento? –Decia Mary Jane mientras se sentaba en frente de ellos -¿no tienes que estar en tu patrullaje diario Peter, y que no Jess tiene asuntos que atender? –

-pues eso ya está cubierto –dijo Peter mientras que de su chaleco sacaba una Tablet –eh desplegado "Ojos Arácnidos" por toda la ciudad en mis rutas usuales y por las que no suelo transcurrir –y en eso encendió la tableta para comenzar a hacer algunas cosas –y ahora con un simple escaneo de mi nueva aplicación de Patrulla la ciudad está siendo patrullada –decia mientras mostraba la Tablet la cual tenía en la pantalla como fondo rojo y en el centro el ojo de la máscara de Spiderman.

-si yo tengo lo mismo –decia Jessica mientras sacaba su teléfono celular para mostrar la misma aplicación –para ayudar a mi novio en caso de que necesite ayuda o se deba estar en dos lugares a la vez –explico al momento de que ambos guardaran los aparatos.

-eso es de hecho algo ingenioso –dijo Mary Jane impresionada por esa idea de Peter, y este solo dirigió una mirada discreta a la conciencia de Otto atrás de él, como diciéndole "te lo dije".

-se nota que has mejorado en estos últimos tiempos…..la buena publicidad, atrapar a los nuevos 6 Siniestros –

-bueno eso ultimo tuve ayuda de Jess –dijo Peter rascándose la cabeza mientras que la mencionada sonrio –y bueno, trato de mejorar, de ser un nuevo Spiderman usando mi ingenio para ayudarme y también para ayudarme con mi vida como Peter Parker para tener tiempo para mis amigos, familia, los que amo –

-y eso te va muy bien sabes –dijo la peli roja mientras miraba a Jess sentada a su lado –por cierto como han ido las cosas entre ustedes –

-van bien, él es un perfecto caballero cuando se tratan de nuestras citas –decia Jessica mientras se inclinaba para hablar con Mary Jane.

Peter decidió no hacer caso a lo que sea que estuvieran diciendo las chicas pues era mejor no enterarse de lo que sea que ellas dicen.

Días después.

-vamos Peter –decia Jessica la cual se encontraba bailando en un club siendo acompañada de Mary Jane.

Tal parece el plan de Peter resulto muy bien y las dos se llevaban como buenas amigas y el cómo se divertían justo ahora era un claro indicativo de ello, y Peter quien estaba yendo por las bebidas se acercaba para ir hacia ellas.

Pero poco sabían que había 3 ciertas sombras pequeñas desde lo alto de un edificio enfrente de ellos observándolos.

-¿este es el lugar? –

-sí, es el mismo club –

-le cambiaron el nombre ahora es MJS –

-pues digo que ataquemos ya –

-pero el jefe dijo…. –

-¡se lo que dijo! –

De regreso con los chicos.

 **-[esta música es muy ruidosa]** –decia Otto al lado de Peter mientras que este parecía no soportar la música del lugar.

-(bueno es un club moderno Otto que esperabas) –le dijo Peter mientras se encontraba sentado en una mesa tomando su bebida mientras veía a las chicas divertirse – (¿la 5ta de Beethoven?) –

 **-[no estaría mal, siento que estoy por morirme] –**

-(eso sería imposible pues ya estas prácticamente muerto…me pregunto ¿si los fantasmas pueden morir?) –

Pero en eso, Peter sintió el familiar cosquilleo detrás de la cabeza.

-(Sentido Arácnido) MJ, Jess, podrían venir por favor –dijo Peter mientras se levantaba de la mesa llamando la atención de las chicas las cuales dejaron de bailar para ir hacia donde estaba Peter –bueno chicas, no quiero alarmarlas pero…..mi Sentido Arácnido se acciono, algo está pasando –

-y ¿qué haremos? –pregunto Jessica pues siempre que el sentido arácnido de su novio aparecia quiere decir que problemas vendrían en cualquier momento.

-fácil, llevaremos a MJ a su casa, mientras que yo dejo aquí un Spider-Bot –decia el castaño mientras comenzaba a caminar hacia las escaleras del techo y sacaba uno de los robots araña el cual luego salio de la mano de Peter para ir hacia un lugar en lo oscuro del club para vigilar y no ser visto.

-y ¿cómo la haremos? –dijo Mary Jane mientras seguía a ambos héroes al techo del club y cuando llegaron a este vio como ambos comenzaron a quitarse la ropa para revelar sus trajes de Spiderman y Spider Woman debajo de esta.

-al estilo Araña…Balanceo al estilo Tarzan en la Selva –

Y asi, comenzo el camino de regreso al apartamento de Mary Jane de balanceo mientras que Mary Jane se sujetaba fuertemente del cuello de Peter con Jessica balanceándose al lado de este, y la peli roja sentía que esto era como en los viejos tiempos, pero se tenía que recordar que ella y Peter terminaron y que ahora este estaba saliendo con Jessica.

Cuando llegaron al apartamento de Mary Jane, Peter abrió la ventana de este dejando a la peli roja en la escalera de incendios para que luego entrara en su apartamento.

Después de eso tanto Peter como Jessica decidieron irse cada quien a su hogar no sin antes despedirse con un beso de parte del otro.

La vida de Peter parecía mejorar mucho en este tiempo.

A la noche siguiente en Horizon Labs.

-(bueno, esto es vida) –eran los pensamientos de Peter mientras se encontraba trabajando en la escoba de Quiddith para ayudar a Uatu en la apuesta contra Bella.

Su vida había cambiado desde lo de Octopus y el cambio de cuerpos, y todo parecía ir bien para él.

-(bueno tengo que terminar esta escoba y ver a Bella cumplir la apuesta) –pensaba mientras hacía más esfuerzos para hacer funcionar la escoba.

 **-[sigo pensando que es una pérdida de tiempo]** –

-(bueno esto podría ser usado para los fans de los libros de Harry Potter sabes, hay muchos chicos a los cuales les gustaría poder usar una) –pensó al momento de terminar y en eso sacar una banda para la cabeza la cual parecía tener mucha tecnología en ella y ponérsela en la cabeza y después de usar su mente por unos momento la escoba comenzo a elevarse – (y esto sería el primer paso para…..no se….autos voladores) –

ZEET

ZEET

-(espere….es la aplicación de alerta) –pensó mientras se quitaba la banda de la cabeza y bajaba la escoba para luego sacar la Tablet y mirarla lo que había en ella – (uno de los Spider-Bots detecto algo y eso es…..) –

Y lo que vio en la cámara del robot lo dejo sorprendido.

Era el Club de MJ.

-OH POR DIOS ¿QUÉ SON ESAS COSAS? –

Era unas extrañas criaturas de menor tamaño con apariencia de ave, unos mini Buitres las cuales habían roto el vidrio del local para entrar por este espantando a todos en el lugar, y vio que estos iban tras Mary Jane.

-muy bien no hay tiempo que perder –dijo Peter al momento de dejar todo atrás, quitarse la ropa, quedar solo con el traje de Spiderman e ir a la acción.

Mientras que en el club, uno de los mino pájaros fueron tras la pared detrás de Mary Jane y usando las garras de las patas arranco el pedazo de pared para revelar una caja fuerte.

-está justo en donde dijo el Jefe que estaría –dijo el mini Buitre sorprendiendo a Mary Jane.

-espere ¿jefe? ¡Trabajan para Buitre! –

Mientras que con Peter, el seguía columpiándose por la ciudad, pero tuvo que hacer una parada para ayudar a un civil que estaba siendo asaltado y ayudarlo, pero en cuanto termino fue de inmediato a lo importante.

-oh dios…de repente me replanteo de haber comprado una antigua guarida de un Super villano –decia Mary Jane mientras tomaba una botella para usarla como defensa mientras veía como el Mini Buitre abría la caja fuerte sacando un papel de esta.

-¡aja aquí esta! –

-lo siento pequeña ave, pero si el buitre lo quiere no puedo dejar que se lo des –decia la peli roja al momento de intentar atacar al mini buitre.

Pero por desgracia.

-¡TE TENGO! –uno de los mini Buitres la había atrapado por detrás para sujetarla con las garras de sus pies comenzar a volar lejos del club siendo seguido por los demás –ahora veras los que pasa cuando te metes con el nido del Buitre – y la soltó.

Mary Jane grito cuando se encontraba cayendo, ella solo veía venir el asfalto del camino ir hacia ella, esperaba el choque de su cuerpo contra la calle pero.

TWIP

Cayo, pero no en la calle, cayó en una red de telaraña parando su caída y salvándola. Cuando pudo ponerse de rodillas en la red de telaraña por un momento pensó que Peter habría sido quien la salvo de caer al suelo.

-¿estás bien MJ?–pero no era el quien la salvo.

Pues la persona que estaba junto con ella en la red de telaraña era Jessica en su traje de Spider Woman.

-si lo estoy gracias –

-qué bueno, por un momento temí llegar tarde –dijo la peli negra, y en eso a la telaraña llego Peter.

–lamento llegar tarde, pero me alegro que tu llegaras antes Jess –dijo el héroe mientras tomaba un suspiro y se llevaba una mano a la cabeza, pero en eso dirigió su mirada hacia los mini buitres que se encontraban volando lejos de donde se encontraban ellos – ¿Qué habrán querido ellos? –

-no lo sé –dijo Mary Jane mientras se sentaba en la red –lo único que sé es que sacaron un papel de una caja fuerte oculta en la pared…. ¿Qué será? No lo sé –sí, no fue buena idea comprar una antigua guarida de un Súper Villano.

-sea lo que sea que se hallan llevado debe ser muy importante….y peligroso si es que es para el Buitre –decía Spiderman mientras recordaba a su antiguo super villano mientras que Otto a su antiguo buen amigo Toomes.

Siempre que las cosas parecen ir bien…..sucede algo que saldrá mal enseguida.

Bien dicen que un nuevo comienzo siempre trae las cosas con las que te enfrentaste antes y en este caso se tendría que enfrentar contra uno de sus primeros Super Villanos.

Adrián Toomes.

El Temible Buitre.

 **Nueva Tecnología, nuevos compañeros y el regreso de un viejo enemigo, que pasara en el próximo capítulo, no se pierdan: Reencuentro en el Nido del Buitre, Malos Recuerdos Florecen.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado este capítulo que aunque corto, espero les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: dejen Reviews dándome sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima.**


	4. Reencuentro en el Nido del Buitre, Malos

**The Real Superior Spiderman.**

 **Yo: hola a todos por estar aquí este día, pero bueno a dar reviews y después el capítulo:**

 **deadpool1991: me alegra que te guste el fic, y es cierto no hay muchas historias de Spiderman y Spider Woman**

 **Yo: Bueno a dare**

 **Loading….Loading….Loading….Loading….**

 **Los personajes y héroes del Universo marvel no me pertenecen estos les pertenecen a su creador Stan Lee.**

 **-** mmmm-personaje hablando.

-(mmmm)-personaje pensando.

 **-[mmmm]** –espíritu hablando.

- **mmmm-** monstruo o criatura hablando.

 **-** ( **mmmm** )-monstruo o criatura pensando.

Cap.4 Reencuentro en el Nido del Buitre, Malos Recuerdos Florecen.

-señor alcalde permiso para hablar libremente –dijo la detective Carlie Copper mientras que ella y el alcalde de la ciudad J. Jonah Jameson se encontraban en el techo del departamento de policía.

-permiso concedido detective Copper, después de todo usted será testigo de una nueva era de oro, yo dirigiendo la ciudad –dijo el alcalde con los brazos cruzados.

-esta es una estúpida idea –

-detective Copper, necesito hablar con ellos y no creo que alguno de nosotros tenga sus números telefónicos –dijo Jameson sin saber que de hecho la castaña si tenía sus números telefónicos, pues haber sido la novia de Spiderman en el pasado le ayudo en eso –ahora encienda la señal –y Carlie solo dio un suspiro para luego encender el interruptor.

Y en eso el símbolo de una araña gigante apareció en el cielo de la ciudad de Nueva York.

Esta era la gran idea de Jameson, una Spider-Señal, un modo para hablar con nuestro héroe trepa muros cada vez que este lo requiera.

-solo espero que…. –susurro Carlie mientras se llevaba una mano a la frente pro luego una voz se escuchó.

-Harvey Dent ¿es de confianza? –era la voz de nuestro querido trepa muros que se escuchaba desde la oscuridad con los ojos de la máscara siendo los únicos visibles en las sombras.

-¿ya terminaste? –pregunto Carlie con los brazos cruzados.

-oye yo no soy quien corre el riesgo de ser demandado por DC Comics y los escritores de Batman –dijo Spiderman al momento en que Spider Woman salió de la nada mientras lanzaba un Spider-Bot y este aterrizo en la Spider Señal comenzó a hacer corto circuito.

-¿Qué demonios? ¿Saben la cantidad de dinero que se invirtió en esto? –les reclamo Jameson a los dos héroes con temática de araña.

-bueno pues en mi defensa a mí me hubiera gustado tener la Spider Señal, era muy genial –dijo Spiderman mientras veía la maquina ahora apagada.

-descuide Sr Alcalde póngalo en nuestra cuenta –dijo Spider Woman con expresión de no importarle mucho esto –hay muchos súper villanos en esta ciudad, y muchos de ellos odian a mi novio y no creo que la señal ayude a mi novio a mantener su cabeza en su cuerpo si los Súper Villanos se enteran de donde esta –

-una razón por la cual no puedo tener esta increíble señal -

-está bien me desharé de ella –dijo Jameson al momento en que Spiderman le diera a Jameson un número telefónico por el cual él podría llamarlo.

-ahora ¿Por qué me necesita? –Pregunto cortésmente el héroe arácnido y en eso Jameson murmuro algo – ¿disculpe? –

-dije que necesito tu ayuda –dijo el alcalde al momento en que por debajo de la máscara los ojos de Spiderman se abrieran a mas no poder.

-oh dios mío, ¡el Apocalipsis ha llegado! Ahora mismo Blob aparecerá en traje de baño de mujer y Galactus se comerá al mundo –

-dejando esa horrenda imagen mental –dijo Jameson mientras que él y las dos mujeres presentes sufrían un escalofrió al pensar en lo primero –tu actitud en este último tiempo me ha hecho cambiar mi opinión sobre ti –y mientras decía esto, algunos podrían creer que le cuesta trabajo decir esto por su orgullo –salvaste a la tierra del Doctor Octopus y derrotaste a la Spider-Queen, eres un gran héroe para esta ciudad –parecía que se mordería la lengua en cualquier momento mientras que Spiderman seguía sumamente sorprendido, primero un Gracias de Jameson cuando lo de los 6 Siniestros, y ahora un halago de este.

-gracias Sr Alcalde –

-ahora la verdadera razón por la cual los llame –dijo Jameson queriendo olvidar lo que dijo antes –el jefe Pratchett , que por un compromiso familiar no pudo estar aquí solicito que ustedes y la detective Copper trabajen juntos –dijo mientras señalaba a la mencionada que dio un saludo de mano –últimamente la banda del Buitre ha atacado mucho –

-lo sé –dijo el héroe mientras que él y Spider Woman recordaban el ataque en el club de MJ.

-¿alguna idea de que buscan? – pregunto Spider Woman queriendo saber más de este asunto.

-no lo sé. Por eso es que ustedes 3 trabajaran juntos para resolverlo –dijo Jameson al momento de alejarse del lugar –necesitare algo para sacarme el mal sabor de boca –y tan pronto como él se fue, Spiderman alzo el puño al aire mientras cantaba un pedazo de la canción "Sweet Victory - David Glen Eisley" mientras que las chicas solo lo veían y Jess reía un poco por las payasadas de su novio.

-por fin –dijo alzando los dos brazos al aire terminando de cantar la canción y después miro como lo veían las chicas – ¿Qué? He estado esperando este momento desde hace años, el momento en que dijera algo bueno de mí y lo tengo todo grabado en mis gafas….los demás no creerán esto hasta que lo vean…..EL. MEJOR. DÍA. DE. MI. VIDA –

-¿ya terminaste? –pregunto Jessica con una sonrisa en su bello rostro.

-sí, creo que tengo la alegría suficiente en mi sistema –dijo Spiderman, para luego golpear su puño con su palma –ahora manos a la obra –

Justo ahora en el Laboratorio del NYPD.

-¿Qué haces Peter? –pregunto Carlie al ver como Peter estaba haciendo algunas cosas a las lentes de su máscara.

-ajustar los lentes de mi mascara para detectar las firma magnética de las alas del Buitre –respondio este.

-¿y tú Jessica? –pregunto esta vez a la mujer peli negra, la cual parecía hacer casi lo mismo, solo que estas eran unas lentes amarillas.

-lo mismo, tengo pensado modificar mi traje de Spider Woman, las lentes serán solo el inicio de esto, Por cierto ¿Qué sabemos de estos robos?–

-ellos comenzaron hace un par de semanas, lo único que han robado hasta ahora son baratijas sumamente costosas –dijo Carlie mientras leía el reporte –por cierto ¿qué fue lo que tomaron del club de MJ? –

-no lo sabemos, pero tenemos la sospecha de que son documentos que debieron pertenecerle al Buitre con anterioridad, sea lo que sean si el buitre los quiere debe ser muy malo –dijo Peter.

-valla, desde lo que sucedió con Ock has estado mejorando mucho Peter –

-si lo sé –dijo el castaño, que luego dejo su trabajo por unos segundos para luego ver a Carlie –oye, lo siento por lastimarte cuando estaba en el cuerpo de Otto –

-Peter por millonésima vez, no te disculpes fue mi culpa por no haberte creído –dijo Carlie un poco cansada de que el héroe siempre se esté disculpando con ella de ese incidente –lo bueno es que la bala golpeo tejido blando y no hay daño permanente, por cierto ¿cómo se llaman esos pequeños robots que creaste? –

-esos son los Spider-Bots –respondio Jessica en lugar de Peter –en este momento están en búsqueda y deben informarnos de cualquier cosa sospechosa –en eso un dispositivo en la muñeca de ambos héroes y lo miraron –hablando del diablo, han localizado una gran cantidad de esos mini buitres ir en un solo lugar –

En eso ambos héroes se pusieron sus máscaras, o lentes en el caso de Jessica.

-llama a la Capitana Watanabe y dile que tengan una unidad de contención para el Buitre –dijo Spiderman al momento en que tanto el cómo Jessica saltaran por la ventana para comenzar a columpiarse por la ciudad mientras que sus gafas les decían en dónde ir.

 **-[Adrián ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?]** –dijo la conciencia de Otto mientras pensaba en su gran amigo y compañero Siniestro.

-(no lo sé Otto, ha sido mucho desde el funeral…..aun lo recuerdo, él fue al igual que tu uno de mis primero enemigos y fue el primero con el que hice las fotos que volvieron famoso a Spiderman, una mala fama, pero fama al final de cuantas) –pensó Peter mientras recordaba esos tiempos.

 **-[si, todavía recuerdo los primeros años]** –dijo al consciencia de Otto al momento en que los recuerdos de este pasaran ante la mente de Peter.

 **Flash Back.**

-si todo falla, conduce a la peste hacia haca –eran las palabras del Doctor Octopus en sus mejores días mientras que a su lado estaba el Buitre y ambos veían una habitación –y nosotros le tendremos una sorpresa preparada –

Pero en eso noto como Buitre parecía no interesado.

-¿Qué pasa Buitre? –le pregunto a su compañero -¿no quieres unirte a Kraven y a los otros para su pequeña "Fiesta de Cacería"? –

-todos son un puñado de brutos y matones. Escasamente hay un cerebro entre ellos –fue la única respuesta del Buitre mientras ellos caminaban por los pasillos de la base de los 6 Siniestros –sin en cambio tu eres diferente Otto, esta base, tus inventos….muy impresionante –

-gracias, al igual que tú y tu arnés para volar, muy ingenioso Buitre –dio mese alago del Doctor Octopus.

-por favor llámame Adrián, ahora ¿Qué dices? ¿Trabajamos en una de esas trampas mortales tuyas? –

-de acuerdo Adrián, ¿asi que? ¿Qué harás una vez que la Araña sea aplastada? –

-espero con ansias poder anotarme un gran golpe. Eso es todo lo que siempre he querido –pero en eso apretó los puños con ira mientras pensaba en cierto héroe con temática de araña –pero ese molesto mocoso siempre se entromete en mi camino…. ¿y tú Otto, que harás después? –

-mis ambiciones van más allá de un simple Hurto –

 **Fin Flash Back.**

-Peter –dijo Jessica llamando s a su novio el cual parecía estar ido por unos momentos para que luego este dirigiera su mirada hacia esta -¿Qué pasa parecías estar en la Luna? –

-disculpa Jess, es que solo pensaba….Buitre fue uno de mis primeros enemigos y esto es algo nostálgico –

-si puedo imaginármelo, fue de tus primeros enemigos en tus inicios como The Amazing Spiderman, y ahora lo vuelve a ser en este tiempo –

-si….bueno dejando eso atrás –dijo al momento de detectar algo con sus lentes –sí, rastros de energía magnética y todos van en ese edificio –dijo mientras miraban un edificio abandonado justo al frente de ellos, y era el mismo n donde el Spider-Bot detecto a los Mini Buitres.

 **-[muy bien, basta de vivir en el pasado]** –dijo Otto mientras se desvanecía por unos momentos, el ya no era el Doctor Octopus, era Otto Octavius.

Mientras que con un grupo de los Mini Buitres estos ya iban llegando a dicho lugar.

-casi en casa –

-bien pues tengo que ir a orinar –

-¿jefe? Volvimos –

En eso el grupo de los Mini Buitres se posó por delante de una figura de negro sentada en una silla y pusieron frente el, grandes bolsas llenas.

-todas las joyas y lo demás –

-todo lo de la lista, en donde usted nos dijo que estaría –

-¿lo hicimos bien Jefe? ¿Seguiremos manteniendo nuestro privilegio de vuelo? –

-mejor que eso mis pequeños ángeles –decia l figura de negro para revelar al Buitre en un traje por completo negro y este puso enfrente e ellos una gran cantidad de fichas doradas –tendrán Fichas de juego –

-usted es el mejor jefe –

-si lo soy…y quien quiere Pizza esta noche –

-yo –

-yo también –

Pero en eso.

-¡ALTO HAY BUITRE! –

Dirigieron su vista hacia arriba para notar como por el agujero en el techo entraron tanto Spiderman como Spider Woman para aterrizar a unos metros al frente de Buitre, pero rodeados de una gran cantidad de los Mini Buitres.

-valla, bienvenido a mi humilde nido Araña, y parece que tienes compañía –dijo mientras veía a la Super heroína –y ¿Qué te trae hasta aquí? –

-bueno ya sabes, estaba por el vecindario, por lo que decidí ser amable y venir a visitarte y de paso presentarte a mi novia, y ahora que lo pienso, ¿tienes algo de azúcar que puedas darnos? –

-dejando las bromas aparte…me alegro que de estés aquí chico insecto. Me ahorraste la molestia de tener que buscarte yo mismo –dijo Buitre, y justo en eso dirigió su mirada en los Mini Buitres –tras ellos –y los Mini Buitres fueron tras los héroes Arácnidos.

-escucha Toomes –decia Spider Woman mientras tanto ella como Spiderman trataban de eludir los golpes de las garras de los mini Buitres –estamos aquí para darte una oportunidad….deja todo el crimen atrás, esquemas o planes malvados –

-no crean que me detendré par de insectos –dijo Toomes mientras que los mini Buitres ya habían logrado darle unos buenos ataques a los Héroes provocando unas ligeras cortadas en los trajes de estos y en la máscara de Spiderman revelado su boca con algo de sangre saliendo de su labio.

-te estamos dando una salida Toomes –dijo Spiderman mientras eludía el golpe de uno de los Mini Buitres y le daba un fuerte golpe para mandarlo a chocar contra una pared y los demás mini Buitres se detenían.

-¿vieron eso? –dijo uno de los mini Buitres sorprendiendo a los héroes al escuchar el tono de voz.

-¡golpeo a Gully! –eran las voces de unos…..

Cuando ambos héroes vieron en dirección a donde estaba el Mini Buitre inconsciente, se llevaron una gran sorpresa al ver que este ya no tenía la máscara, y en eso la conciencia de Otto que veía todo se horrorizo.

-pensamos que….usaba enanos no ha unos… -dijo Jessica mientras veía sorprendida lo que estaba frente a ellos.

-niños –

Y es que era un pequeño niño el cual estaba usando ese traje de Mini Buitre.

-oh, por favor, siempre he sido presa de vivir para la juventud y del desenfreno –dijo Buitre para luego dirigir su vista en Spider Woman –Spiderman debió decirte que ya había usado a jóvenes y el no estuvo cerca de….. –

-¡ESOS ERAN ADOLESCENTES, ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE!/ **[¡ESOS ERAN ADOLESCENTES, ESTO ES COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE!] –**

Fue el grito tanto de Spiderman, como el de Otto, Peter aun podía recordar como Flash le había contado de los abusos de su padre, de cómo lo golpeaba. Pero no solo eso.

Lo que enojo a ambos, fue un recuerdo.

Un pequeño Otto siendo golpeado por su alcohólico padre.

"¡¿qué hico?! ¡¿Crees que yo hago el dinero?! ¡Cada Luz Otto! ¡Dejas cada luz en la casa encendida! ¿QUIÉN PAGARA POR ESO?"

"Lo lamento Papá"

Otto porque había vivido en carne propia ese momento en su infancia, el sintió cada golpe e insulto venir de su padre, mientras que Peter al haber estado un tiempo en el cuerpo de Otto, había visto todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos de Otto y los había experimentado.

-no luzcas tan sorprendido cabeza de red…este siempre he sido yo –

 **-[no, tu eres Adrián Toomes, y esta es como la primera vez que te veo como lo que en verdad eres….]** –era lo que decia Otto mientras veía a Toomes desde la mente de Peter mientras apretaba los puños **– [¡Y LO QUE VEO ES AUN MONSTRUO!]** –

-esto es imperdonable –dijo Spiderman mientras el también apretaba los puños –ni siquiera Otto hubiera llegado a hacer algo como esto Toomes –

-no me hables de Otto –dijo Buitre mientras apretaba los dientes ante la mención de su fallecido amigo –yo estuve con él desde el inicio de los 6 Siniestros. A pesar de nuestras diferencian yo llegue a considerar a Otto un buen amigo mío –los mini Buitres y Spider Woman solo estaban allí de pie mientras veían el intercambio entre el Super villano y el héroe, y Jessica estaba muy sorprendida al ver a su novio muy enojado, ya que no era muy frecuente verlo así –pero que obtuvo….. ¡Una tumba en un cementerio abandonado de dios! Pues yo no, yo no me quedare asi –dijo al momento de extender sus alas y comenzar a volar fuera del lugar.

-VEN AQUÍ TOOMES –y salio tras él dejando atrás a Spider Woman y a los demás.

-por el mas estado en que dejo a Gully…..mejor lo dejamos ir –

-¿pero el jefe? –

-él ya ha peleado contra el muchas veces…..lo acabara fácilmente, tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue la policía –

-lo siento niños –dijo Spider Woman mientras se ponía al lado de los pequeños –pero no puedo dejarlos, no voy a lastimarlos pero tampoco los puedo dejar ir para que ayuden a algún otro Super villano –

Mientras que con Spiderman y Buitre.

-dime Araña –dijo Buitre mientras volaba y Spiderman lo seguía por detrás – ¿Por qué fuiste a visitar la tumba de Otto? Se me dijo que fuiste a visitar su tumba ¿Por qué irías a visitarla tumba de uno de tus más grandes Enemigos, algunas vez pensaste que era un insulto pues jamás conociste al Hombre en verdad? –

-¡yo lo conocí mejor de lo que tú lo conocías Toomes! –Dijo el héroe mientras tomaba un impulso para colocarse en la espalda de este –porque de ser asi….sabrías que el odia que usen niños para planes malvados debido a que esto le recuerda el cómo fue maltratado por su padre –y comenzo a atacarlo.

-¿Cómo sabes eso? –

-solo te diré esto…..posiblemente ahora mismo hubiera sido Otto quien te atacara en lugar de mi –eso dejo perplejo al Buitre –asi es Toomes, Otto creo una máquina para cambiar de mentes conmigo en un intento no solo para salvarse sino también para acabar conmigo, en el tiempo que estuve en su cuerpo vi y experimente todos y cada uno de sus recuerdos, cuando volví a mi cuerpo logre que Otto se redimiera y como última voluntad me dijo que fuera mejor…..que fuera Superior Spiderman –

-¡es mentira! –Dijo Toomes mientras daba un giro tratando de sacarse de encima a nuestro héroe, pero este logro adherir una telaraña al cuerpo de Buitre para colgar por esta -¡ríndete Spiderman, he modificado he modificado todo mi traje desde la última vez que nos vimos! –dijo al momento de lanza unas plumas filosas de sus alas las cuales no solo rompieron la telaraña sino que también trataron de cortarlo.

Spiderman eludió todas las plumas, pero en eso atrapo dos al momento en que su Sentido Arácnido de activar y las soltara para que luego estas explotaran y después disparo otra telaraña para de nuevo adherirse al Buitre sacándole una sonrisa a este.

-qué tal si vamos un poco más alto Araña –

Y comenzó a ascender varios metros más arriba llevándose al héroe el cual trato de lanzar otra red para adherirse a un edificio, pero…

DFF

DFF

DFF

-(ahora no Suerte Parker) –se había quedado sin fluido de telaraña.

En eso Buitre dio un giro para quedar por encima de nuestro héroe y después se montó sobre el mientras trataba de ahorcarlo con sus brazos.

-te diré esto del modo más fácil araña ¿Cómo quieres morir? –Dijo el súper villano mientras le daba al héroe una sonrisa –dejarte caer o… –y aplico más fuera al cuello del héroe arácnido –dejarte sin aire –

Spiderman apenas podía decir algo, pues no podía hablar por la obstrucción en su garganta.

Pero en eso llevo sus dedos al emblema de la araña en su pecho.

-Plan Épsilon 2 –

En eso, en el techo del departamento de Policía de Nueva York, la Spider señal aún no había sido retirada, pero de esta, en donde antes estaba el Spider-Bot, los ojos de este se volvieron azules y después comenzaron a soltar chicas las cuales se combinaron con los de la enorme máquina de luz y esto dejo sin electricidad al departamento de policía.

-¿acaba de cortarse la luz? –

-¿escucharon eso? –

-la azotea –fue lo que dijo Carlie al escuchar ese sonido y saber de dónde provenía y salió corriendo hacia allí.

Cuando llego al techo y vio lo que pasaba con la señal, se sorprendió al verla soltar chispas y comenzara emitir una ligera luz azul.

De regreso con los dos, las lentes de la máscara de Spiderman lentamente comenzaron a volverse de color negro y Buitre creyó que estaba ganando y quitándole la vida a nuestro héroe.

-que adorable, tus ojos de Insecto se oscurecen –

-no es así Toomes…se están polarizando –

Y justo en eso.

ZZWHOOOM

-AAAHHH… –

Fue el grito que soltó Buitre al recibir de lleno el golpe de luz que había salido de la Spider-señal la cual dio un brillo tan intenso que le provoco un daño a los ojos del villano.

-descuida Buitre, la ceguera es solo temporal –dijo Spiderman al momento de liberarse del agarre de Toomes y después destruir el propulsor anti gravedad de este para comenzar a caer en picada.

-(esto me va a doler) –pensó el héroe arácnido al momento de ponerse frente a Buitre para amortiguar la caída ya que la Spider-Señal debajo de ellos estaba cada vez más cerca – (quizás te pasaste de la raya Toomes….pero no voy a dejarte recibir el golpe) –

KSHHHN

-¡DIOS SANTO! –

Peter cayó de espaldas contra la Spider-señal destruyéndola, pero evitando que Buitre recibiera todo el golpe.

-Spiderman ¿estás bien? –decía Carlie mientras se acercaba en donde estaba el héroe el cual comenzó a levantarse lentamente aun sosteniendo el cuerpo del por el momento ciego Buitre.

-estoy bien Carlie –decía mientras le daba a Carlie al Buitre el cual solo estaba inconsciente –he recibido peores golpes –

-¿Qué le paso a Buitre? –

-esta temporalmente ciego, por suerte la ceguera pasara pronto, no use mucha luz para no dejarlo invidente permanentemente –explico mientras se masajeaba un poco la espalda adolorida por haber recibido el golpe contra la máquina.

Justo en cuando Carlie estaba por hablar otra vez.

-PETER –

Llego Spider Woman al edificio, el cómo supo en dónde estaría muy sencillo….solo fue hacia la luz.

-no sabes lo preocupada que estaba ¡te fuiste a seguir a Buitre tu solo y mira como estas ahora! –dijo la peli negra a Spiderman el cual solo puso sus manos al frente como queriendo defenderse.

-lo siento Jess, pero es que ver que Buitre uso niños me enfureció mucho –

 **-[no solo a ti] –** dijo Otto quien aún no podía creer lo que hiso su viejo amigo.

-Y no pensé muy bien las cosas…por cierto ¿y los niños? –

-logre detenerlos el tiempo suficiente para que la policía llegara y se los llevara a un lugar seguro –dijo Jessica mientras se sentía mal por los pequeños niños que habían sido usados para estas cosas –pero algunos lograron escapar –

-¿esperen Niños? –dijo Carlie sin entender lo que decían los dos.

-las criaturas que han estado robando en toda la ciudad durante este tiempo eran niños –dijo Spiderman sorprendiendo a Carlie la cual se puso una mano en la boca mientras veía al súper villano inconsciente.

-tal parece el Buitre les prometió enseñarlos a leer y escribir así como poder volar si ellos robaban todo en la ciudad –explico Spider Woman al haber reunido la información de un par de los niños antes de que llegara la policía.

-esperemos encontrarlos –dijo Spiderman refiriéndose a los que lograron escapar, esperando que nadie se aprovechara de ellos.

Mientras que en otro lado.

-el Buitre se ha ido –

-sí, Spiderman debió atraparlo pues él no ha vuelto, y la policía sabe de la guarida no podemos regresar allí o nos llevaran junto con los demás –

Eran las palabras de dos de los Mini Buitres los cuales habían logrado escapar y se encontraban volando por los cielos de la ciudad.

-pero estando aquí afuera, no pasara mucho tiempo antes de que….. –Dijo uno de ellos mientras aterrizaban en el techo de un edificio y en eso miro a la derecha para ver algo oculto en un rincón -¡RAYOS GULLY MIRA! –dijo mientras señalaba algo que los sorprendió y aterro un poco.

Un Spider-Bot.

-estamos fritos, Spiderman y Spider Woman nos atraparan –

-¡no, no lo hará! –

Y el Spider-Bot fue destruido por un pisotón el cual llamo la atención de los niños con disfraz de ave.

-divúlguenlo. Hay alguien que los mantendrá a salvo del trepa muros. Alguien que conoce todos y cada uno de sus trucos y como destruirlo de una vez por todas y ese sería yo –

-¿Quién eres? –

-alguien con una oferta de negocios para ustedes dos –dijo el sujeto –una oferta para pertenecer al equipo ganador, para ayudar a terminar con el gobierno mundial para un nuevo orden, un orden en donde todo lo que quieran se les dará. Solo pido su lealtad –

-te escuchamos –dijo el Mini Buitre – ¿Cuál es el nombre de nuestro nuevo jefe? –

-una vez…..fui llamando Norman Osborn, después el Green Goblin. Un tiempo después fui Iron Patriot para después ser el Súper Adaptoide, ¿pero ahora? Tengo un nuevo nombre –dijo al momento de revelarse, a un sujeto con aspecto de duende de piel verde con ropa morada el cual tenía una gran sonrisa –pueden llamarme King Goblin –

Tal parece no solo un viejo enemigo, sino el más peligroso de Spiderman, aquel más demente, aquel que mato al 1er gran amor de la vida de Peter Parker, aquel que en un universo logro matarlo, había aparecido nuevamente.

Norman Osborn.

Green Goblin…o más bien King Goblin.

Pero mientras que esto parecía estar sucediendo aquí, en otro lado.

En Ravencroft para ser más precisos.

-Doctora Ashley Kafka, Acceso concedido –

En los pasillos del instituto mental de Ravencroft se encontraba caminando por los pasillos la doctora Ashley Kafka siendo acompañad de uno de los guardias.

-manténgase cerca Sr. Hendricks ¿de acuerdo? –dijo la doctora al guardia.

-no lo entiendo doctora ¿Por qué este recluso la espanta tanto? Quiero decir tenemos un montos de reclusos súper-humanos encerrados aquí, y él es solo un hombre sin poderes ni nada –

-eso es porque el a pesar de no tener poderes es un lunático peligroso casi al nivel de Cletus Kasady, su cerebro está muy dañado el cual no puede asignar ningún valor a la vida humana –en eso llegaron a una puerta la cual era custodiada por otro guardia –la puerta señor Seaborne –pidió la doctora y este asintió mientras abría la puerta.

-este hombre, es el psicópata más grande en función que haya….. ¿Seaborne? –dijo impactado la doctora al ver el cuerpo sin vida y sin ropa del guardia que debería estar custodiando la puerta –si ese es Seaborne entonces –y se giró para ver por detrás de ella y sorprenderse al ver al guardia matar al Sr. Hendricks al romperle el cuello con fuerza –por favor no… -

-alto doctora Kafka, su Psico-parloteo no servirá conmigo –

-lo se Marcus, pero sé que eres un hombre de Lógica y mantendrás tu palabra. Así que escúchame. Me necesitas para salir de aquí –dijo muy asustada la doctora mientras se pegaba a la pared al ver al sujeto ir lentamente hacia ella.

-no eso no es cierto doctora –dijo al momento de poner una de sus manos sobre el rostro de la doctora la cual se hallaba aterrada –no necesito todo de usted –

No solo Osborn había vuelto

También uno de los Villanos más locos de Spiderman.

Marcus Lyman.

Massacre.

 **Nuevos retos se avecinan, un psicópata ha vuelto, que más pasara en el próximo capítulo: El Regreso del Asesino, El Juramento Roto.**

 **Yo: espero les haya gustado.**

 **Yo: dejen Reviews dándome sus opiniones o sugerencias.**

 **Yo: nos vemos a la próxima.**


End file.
